Diluculo
by Ely Sword
Summary: "Granger, c'est moi qui me déclare à une fille qui ne m'aimera jamais, et c'est moi qui devrait te consoler ?" Lorsque l'on découvre d'autres facettes d'une personne haïe -ou supposée l'être-, tout peut changer en l'espace d'une nuit. DM/HG !
1. Diluculo

**Diluculo.**

**.**

Au-delà de minuit les cachots sombres et humides de Poudlard étaient encore moins fréquentables et accueillants qu'à l'ordinaire. Cette nuit là, malgré le bal de Noël qui se déroulait dans la Grande Salle, la salle commune des Serpentards ne dérogeait pas à la règle : l'endroit se trouvait dans un état déplorable. L'opaque fumée que provoquait l'abus de la nicotine rendait la vision des personnes dans la salle légèrement floue, leurs yeux les brûlaient. Le whisky et autres spiritueux coulaient à flot, les filles passaient d'hommes en hommes, fumant et buvant, laissant les débris joncher le sol en pierre froide.

Assis dans son fauteuil en cuir noir, les yeux gris menaçants, Drago Malefoy regardait impassiblement les gens dans la salle. Il était leur Prince, et tout ce qu'il avait à faire pour qu'on ne l'emmerde pas, c'était d'arborer cette expression de profond ennui qui ne la quittait que trop rarement.

Soupirant, Pansy s'agenouilla à côté de lui, mettant ses fines mains sur l'accoudoir, dont la blancheur éclatante tranchaient de manière déconcertante avec le sombre cuir.

_Drago, commença-t-elle peinée. Ne reste pas ainsi.

_Fous moi la paix.

Son ton cinglant la fit frissonner. Elle le savait très bien que ce bal était loin d'être une bonne idée. Quelle idiotie de fêter Noël avec de somptueuses robes, des musiques toutes aussi idiotes que l'idée, et supporter la vue de tous les petits couples enamourés. _Surtout_, cette vue-là.

_Dray, insista la brune laissant échapper un petit sanglot.

_Putain de merde, je t'ai dis de me foutre la paix ! Merde !

Il s'en alla brutalement, la laissant sur place, choquée et désappointée. Elle le savait. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'elle le savait. Elle l'avait même probablement su avant lui. Leur ordonnant sèchement de continuer la fête, elle se laissa choir dans le fauteuil qu'occupait le blond plutôt, et entama sa dixième cigarette de la soirée.

.

Drago marchait d'un pas furieux dans les couloirs déserts. Le bal avait surement dû s'achever, songea-t-il ne remarquant plus aucune agitation. Poussant les grandes portes, il enjamba diverses bouteilles au contenu illicite qui le fit sourire. Il aurait intérêt à vite fait débarrasser ces détritus, sinon, son homologue et lui même allaient prendre cher.

Soupirant, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise avec la grâce d'un éléphant. Il attrapa une bouteille de whisky à moitié vide à côté lui, passa sa main droite sur ses yeux tout en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Soudain, alors qu'il était dans cet état de semi-conscience depuis déjà cinq bonne minutes, un bruit sourd suivit d'un cri étouffé le fit se redresser rapidement. Tandis qu'il se penchait sous une table, soulevant la longue nappe blanche, il vit Hermione Jean Granger à quatre pattes qui semblait chercher quelque chose.

_Je sais que parfois je t'insulte d'animal, mais tu n'es pas obligée de faire le chien, remarqua Drago, un brin moqueur.

Poussant un couinement strident, Hermione se redressa vivement, se cogna violemment le dos contre le teck de la table et gémit de douleur.

Levant les yeux au ciel, le blond l'aida toutefois à sortir de la table, alors qu'elle se massait le bas du dos, devenu douloureux.

La détaillant d'un regard torve, Drago se sentit néanmoins légèrement sourire. Elle portait une petite robe en mousseline rose pâle, lui arrivant aux cuisses, dont les bretelles descendait jusque dans le bas de son dos, là où le long décolleté s'arrêtait. A ses pieds, des escarpins dorés la grandissait un peu, bien que le blond faisait toujours une bonne tête et demie de plus qu'elle.

Elle épousseta sa robe, tentant de garder un minimum de dignité qui fut achevée lorsqu'elle vit la lueur moqueuse dans les prunelles anthracite du Serpentard.

_Si tu veux m'insulter fais-le demain s'il te plait, pour ce soir, je suis exténuée, demanda-t-elle dans un sourire fatigué.

_J'avais envie d'être tranquille, mais visiblement, c'est mort.

_Désolée, je termine de chercher ce que je cherche depuis deux heures et je te laisse.

La voyant repartir sous la table, à quatre pattes le blond détourna le regard, enfonçant les poings dans les poches de son pantalon noir.

_Tu veux peut-être un coup de main ?, proposa-t-il avec un semblant d'amabilité.

Hermione se cogna de nouveau et sortit de la table, tout en le dévisageant avec surprise.

_Cesse de me regarde comme ça, ça m'fout les jetons, maugréa-t-il avec mauvaise foi.

_Tu me proposes de l'aide ?, répéta-t-elle surprise.

Il lui jeta un regard peu amène, l'air presque... Blessé ?

_Ça t'étonne à ce point là ?

_Le fait que tu m'aides ? Assez oui, tu prépares un mauvais coup ?

_Granger, soupira-t-il las, tu ne peux pas croire qu'on veuille t'aider sans raisons apparentes ?

_Venant de ta part, je dois t'avouer que ça m'étonne, rétorqua la brune en haussant les épaules.

Drago lui lança un regard indéchiffrable tout en allant à son tour sous la table. Hermione, elle, le regardait alors qu'un panel d'émotion la traversait. Drago Malefoy, à quatre pattes entrain de chercher sa boucle d'oreille perdue. C'était insensé.

_Granger ? Bordel tu m'écoutes ? Je veux bien te filer de l'aide, mais dis-moi ce que je dois chercher au moins !

_C'est... Hum ma boucle d'oreille, rougit-elle toujours debout.

_Un simple _Accio_ n'aurait pas été plus simple ?, sourit le blond, sachant qu'elle ne le verrait pas.

Elle rougit de nouveau se laissant tomber sur le sol, et rampant doucement sous la table.

_Je n'avais pas ma baguette. Tu n'as qu'à le faire toi !

_Je ne l'ai pas non plus, soupira le blond. Elle est restée à mon dortoir.

Hermione lui lança un regard amusé, au même moment qu'il détourna le regard, l'air faussement boudeur.

_Donc, on cherche à la manière moldue !, reprit la brune avec entrain.

Ils restèrent cinq minutes à fouiller sous une table, puis à aller chercher sous une autre, d'où ils ressortirent quinze minutes plus tard, toujours bredouilles.

_Maël va me tuer, geignit Hermione en s'asseyant par terre.

_De La Rochefoucauld ?, grinça le blond.

_En personne... Mais pourquoi demandes-tu cela ?, questionna la jeune fille décontenancée.

_C'est lui qui te les a offertes ?, insista-t-il occultant le malaise de la Griffondor.

_Pour notre première semaine ensemble, confirma la brune en hochant la tête.

Elle fut coupée par Drago qui s'était subitement levé, dardant sur la jeune brune un regard meurtrier.

_Tu sors avec ce type ?

_Malefoy, tout Poudlard ne parle que de ça depuis une semaine, précisa-t-elle doucement.

_Non mais sérieusement, Maël ?

_Qu'est ce qui t'énerves à ce point ? Qu'un Sang-Pur daigne poser son regard sur moi ?, murmura-t-elle choquée.

_Laisse-tomber, je me tire.

Sur ces paroles dites avec une profonde rancœur et un mépris bien ressentit, le blond claqua les portes et retourna dans sa salle commune où la fête battait toujours son plein. Il attrapa une autre bouteille de whisky, s'assit dans un siège et se claquemura dans son mutisme, un sentiment de dégoût et de rage dansant dans ses prunelles menaçantes.

Pansy alla le voir de nouveau, s'interdisant de flancher cette fois-ci.

_Drago, il faut qu'on discute.

_C'était vrai, souffla-t-il absent.

_De quoi parles-tu ?

_De Granger et De La Rochefoucauld, la rumeur était fondée.

Pansy se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait tout fait pour qu'il ne l'apprenne pas, mais finalement, c'était quand même parvenu à ses oreilles.

_Je suis désolée.

_Tu le savais ?, gronda-t-il d'un air menaçant.

_Comme tout le monde, annonça la brune en baissant la tête.

_Casse-toi, murmura Drago.

_P-Pardon ?

Il se tourna vers elle, plus furieux que jamais.

_Je t'ai dis de dégager Parkinson. Vire de là !

_Mais attends Dray...

_Mais putain, vire ! Casse-toi !, hurla-t-il faisant frémir tout le monde.

Obtempérant, elle partit sans demander son reste tandis que le blond se calmait, reprenant son allure impassible, tout en regardant la pièce. Les élèves présents dans la salle ignorèrent l'accès de colère de leur prince et continuèrent à danser comme ci de rien n'était. D'une vue extérieure, le noble paraissait comme à son habitude, froid, méprisant, et désagréable à souhait. Cependant, Blaise Zabini, adossé à la cheminée décela la profonde tristesse qui habitait le regard du Prince des serpents. Pour le métis, Drago Malefoy avait toujours été un modèle, presque-parfait, l'incarnation du Sang-Pur dans toute sa splendeur. Il le considérait vraiment comme son frère, et le voir ainsi dans cet état de déchéance lui broya le cœur.

Malgré le fait que Malefoy paraissait intouchable, Blaise avait aussi découvert le garçon torturé derrière sa carapace quasi-inébranlable, qui devait choisir entre sa famille, ses croyances et ses convictions, et une jeune brune insolente qui lui vouait une haine sans borne.

Drago n'avait jamais déclaré aimer Granger, il se contentait juste d'éprouver une jalousie maladive envers le moindre garçon qui l'approchait, et Blaise ne doutait pas que les prochains jours seraient périlleux. D'une part car un Malefoy énervé, cela ne se supportait pas, ça se subissait et d'autre part car lui et son homologue -qui étaient loin d'avoir une entente cordiale- allaient carrément s'avada-kédavriser dans les prochaines quarante huit heures si Drago ne calmait pas un tant soit peu.

Ce qui était, soit dit en passant, foutrement mal parti.

Vers cinq heures quarante cinq, la salle commença à désemplir, l'air devint plus respirable, pourtant Drago demeura dans son fauteuil, impassible, fixant la cheminée d'un air absent.

Dans un silence religieux, Pansy, Theo et Blaise regardèrent leur Prince déchu, alors qu'il semblait inconscient. La première était assise dans le canapé, un pli soucieux sur le front. Le second, affalé sur la table basse lisait un livre d'histoire de la magie, tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil vers Drago. Enfin le troisième lui, ne bougeait pas de la cheminée, regardant pensivement Drago.

Ces trois-là avaient déjà vu un Malefoy en colère, un Malefoy fier, un Malefoy blessé. Mais celui qu'ils avaient devant leurs yeux ébahis, c'était un Malefoy brisé et effondré, qui ne comprenait sans doutes rien à ce qui lui arrivait.

_Drago... Dis-nous ce qu'il s'est passé ?, quémanda difficilement Pansy.

_Je suis parti prendre l'air, Granger était encore là. Elle cherchait la boucle d'oreille que son crétin lui a offert, c'est tout.

_Et, elle te l'a dit c'est ça ?

Devant la question de Blaise, il crispa imperceptiblement, mais pas assez rapidement pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un ton assassin pour rétorquer :

_J'en ai rien à foutre. Que voulez-vous que ça me fasse qu'elle sorte avec l'autre abruti de Serdaigle ? Elle pourrait même se taper toute la gente masculine de Poudlard que je m'en foutrai comme de mon premier jour.

_On le sait, déclara subitement Theo.

_Et tu sais quoi ?

_On sait que tu l'aimes.

A la mention du verbe interdit, le blond bondit vivement sur le brun, le plaqua contre un mur prêt à lui en coller une. Le tenant fermement par le col de la chemise, le poing droit brandit à quelques centimètres du jeune brun, Drago le regardait avec toute la haine dont il était capable. Theodore ne broncha pas, gardant son regard d'un bleu prussien profond ancré dans celui du Malefoy.

_Répète si tu oses, défia le blond.

_On le sait tous les trois. Tu es le seul qui te voile encore la face. Alors agi en parfait prince des serpents, et défile-toi comme tu as l'habitude, cingla Theodore.

Le blond lâcha vivement le brun qui glissa le long du mur et alla éclater son poing dans le mur, effritant le pied alors que ses os craquaient dans un bruit lugubre.

_Putain vous me faites vraiment chier tous les trois, cracha-t-il en s'en allant.

.

Drago avançait d'un pas rageur. Il était furieux. Contre Maël, contre Hermione, mais surtout contre lui. Depuis la monumentale droite qu'elle lui avait collé, durant tout l'été qui avait séparé la troisième de la quatrième année, il n'avait songé qu'à elle, ne rêvant que d'elle. Les années passèrent, et sachant que tout espoir de relation était vain, il s'était mis à l'insulter encore plus, à l'aimer et la désirer encore plus, alors qu'elle ne faisait que le haïr, chaque jour toujours plus.

Sentant sa respiration se hacher, les larmes lui brouiller la vue, il ne cessa de murmurer des pourquoi quasi-inaudible, cherchant toujours à avancer un peu plus. Sentant les perles salée traitresses couler le long de ses joues pâle, il se laissa glisser contre un mur glacial poussant un hurlement déchirant avant d'éclater en sanglot. Assis dans le grand hall du collège, Drago ramena ses genoux contre son torse, les enroula de ses bras et posa sa tête sur eux, ses épaules secouées par de soubresauts incontrôlables . Ainsi, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il versa des larmes. De tristesse, d'impuissance, de rage. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la carapace inébranlable de Drago Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, venait d'exploser, le laissant encore plus vulnérable que jamais.

.

Hermione était remontée au dortoir des Griffondors vers un bon cinq heures du matin, exténuée, sans aucune trace de la dite boucle d'oreille, et définitivement penaude. Elle se faufila le plus silencieusement possible dans les douches, se lava rapidement, shampooinant énergiquement sa chevelure pour la débarrasser de la tonne de laque qu'elle a dut mettre pour finir par faire tenir un tant soit peu son haut chignon.

Elle passa un pantalon de jogging en laine grise, enfila un large sweat couleur pêche, vingt fois trop grand pour elle, qui lui arrivait aux cuisses et dont les manches engloutissaient complètement ses mains. Elle enfonça un bonnet en laine sur sa tête assorti à son écharpe faite dans la même matière et sortit à pas calfeutrés.

Il serait bientôt l'heure du lever du soleil, et comme d'habitude, elle se leva pour aller admirer l'aurore. Depuis le début de sa septième année, c'était son rituel. Elle ne savait que trop bien que bientôt, les aurores pourraient complètement disparaître.

Arrivée dans le hall, elle se cacha immédiatement alors qu'un hurlement déchirant résonna dans la pièce vide. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'un lourd silence de mort, elle avança de manière presque timide, et se figea à l'entente de sanglots étouffés. Tandis qu'elle reconnut la forme roulée en boule, Hermione plaqua le dos de sa main droite contre sa bouche, écarquilla les yeux dont une larme vint rouler sur sa joue.

Elle qui avait longtemps bataillé avec Drago Malefoy, le voir ainsi dans cet état d'apitoiement, presque désespéré, lui broya le cœur. Elle n'aurait jamais songer à pouvoir voir un jour le prince des Serpentards, recroquevillé comme un enfant, pleurant comme elle ne l'avait jamais vue.

Hermione s'empressa d'essuyer la larme qui avait sillonnée le long de sa joue et renifla légèrement. À l'entente d'un bruit, Drago releva vivement la tête et la vit, elle, les yeux humides et écarquillés, le regardant avec... Pitié ? Il se rembrunit immédiatement et s'enferma dans sa carapace tout en la fusilla de ses yeux rougis.

_Tu veux jouir du spectacle ?, cracha-t-il avec amertume.

Hermione sembla sortir de sa léthargie et secoua vigoureusement la tête de droit à gauche, tout en plongeant son regard chaud et bienveillant dans celui dur du serpent.

_Dégage de là, souffla-t-il en se relevant.

Il s'en alla pour partir lorsqu'il sentit une prise douce mais ferme sur son avant bras gauche. Il vit la petite main fine le retenir, et ses grands yeux chocolats semblaient déterminés.

_Tu peux hurler, me frapper et me faire tout ce que tu désires, je m'en contre-fiche. Tu as besoin d'aide, et même si je ne suis pas la personne idéale pour t'aider, je veux quand même essayer, annonça-t-elle avec fermeté.

_Bordel Granger, tu ne me lâcheras pas hein ?, soupira-t-il en collant sa tête au mur.

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête et le tira gentiment dehors.

_Il caille pas mal, et je suis seulement en chemise. Si tu veux m'achever, jette moi un sort ça ira plus vite.

_Je veux te montrer quelque chose, sourit-elle en ignorant sa remarque acerbe.

Elle continua de l'entrainer dans l'immense parc du château, où une fine brume couvrait l'air. Voyant que le blond grelottait, et claquait des dents malgré le fait qu'il essayait de se contrôler, Hermione fit apparaître un épais duffle-coat noir et lui ordonna de l'enfiler. Obtempérant, le blond la suivit toujours sans comprendre toutefois où elle voulait aller.

Elle s'arrêta près de la berge du lac, s'assit sur un énorme rocher gris et invita Drago à en faire de même. Une fois assis, le blond décida de mettre fin à ce lourd silence.

_Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ?

_Ça va être l'aurore, répondit-elle en regardant le ciel sombre.

Le jetant un regard incompris, Hermione sourit légèrement avant de reprendre posément :

_Et bien... Maintenant que la guerre se fait de plus en plus proche, je profite de chaque lever de soleil que je peux voir, car comme-ça, si je meurs dans la bataille, j'aurais au moins vu mon dernier lever de soleil.

_Tu appréhendes ?, questionna-t-il après un bref silence.

_Pas vraiment. Je me suis faite à l'idée. Et puis,Harry et Ron crapahutes aux quatre coins du monde pour la quête des Horcruxes, si je montre que je suis effrayée, ça serait idiot ne penses-tu pas ?, sourit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

_Tu n'es pas partie avec eux ?

_Ils ont voulus que je reste à Poudlard et que je mette mes connaissances à leurs profits. Ils continuent leur quête, m'envoient leurs informations, et j'y travaille.

Ils se turent à nouveau, profitant chacun de la sérénité ambiante.

_Alors !, reprit-elle d'un ton enjoué. Maintenant que je t'ai dis pourquoi je venais ici très tôt chaque matin, dis-moi pourquoi tu étais dans cet état-là.

_Granger, souffla-t-il désabusé.

_Allez Malefoy, sois pas idiot et dis-le moi ! Qu'est ce que ça te coûte ?, insista-t-elle de manière enfantine.

_Ça me coûte que ça te donnera une raison de plus pour me charrier, et que je n'en ai pas envie.

_Je te rappelle tout de même que je t'ai dis qu'Harry et Ron partaient pour trouver un moyen de détruire Voldemort !, s'emporta Hermione excédée. Ils ne sont pas partis étudier à Durmstrang, ou autre connerie que j'ai sortie comme excuse. Je te fais confiance, alors tâche d'en faire de même, s'il te plait, acheva-elle plus calmement.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel qui commençait à se teinter d'orange. Bah après-tout, qu'avait-il à perde ?, songea-t-il en haussant les épaules. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux afin de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur.

_C'est à cause d'une fille, lâcha-t-il abruptement.

Hermione respecta son silence et attendit la suite avec patience. Soufflant frénétiquement dans ses mains pour éviter qu'elles se congèlent.

_Elle m'énerve, avec ses airs de sainte-nitouche, reprit Drago, elle est si petite que ça en est presque ridicule. Elle a le chic de toujours me faire sortir de mes gonds, bien que parfois, je suis presque sur que ce n'est même pas volontaire. Je la déteste. Je la déteste de me faire ressentir tout ça.

Il répéta un dernier « Je la déteste » qui provoque une douleur lancinante dans la poitrine d'Hermione, à l'endroit même de son cœur. Drago Malefoy avait beau être un magnifique connard quand il le désirait, il savait aussi éprouver des choses. La griffondor avala difficilement sa salive et déclara avec douceur :

_Tu l'aimes, n'est ce pas ?

Il se leva, furieux, attrapant la jeune fille par les épaules, les serrant de manière compulsive, et la regarda avec fureur.

_Ne dis jamais ça, Granger tu m'entends ? J'ai le droit de tuer, de torturer, de faire du mal à tout le monde, mais celui d'aimer... J'ai pas le droit de l'aimer, elle.

_Tu devrais lui dire, conseilla la brune tandis que Drago la serrait toujours.

_Foutaises, soupira Drago en se détachant d'elle.

_Dis-moi au moins son surnom, demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue.

Le blond la regarda, grimaça avant de fermer les yeux.

_Rêve Granger.

_Allez, s'il te plait, insista-t-elle en gonflant les joues et en lui faisant de petits yeux.

Se crispant, Drago comprit que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Mu par un courage venant de Merlin-savait-ou, mais aussi fortement aidé par la quantité de spiritueux qu'il avait dans le sang, il se tourna vers le lac, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

_Tu veux vraiment savoir hein ? Miss-je-sais-tout.

_Mais, allez dis-moi, insista de nouveau Hermione.

_Miss-je-sais-tout.

_Mais tu n'es pas croyable Malefoy ! Et dire que je croyais que tu pouvais changer... Rah tu m'énerves !, cria-t-elle en agitant les bras.

D'un geste habile, il la retourna et la plaqua contre son torse, plongeant son regard devenu doux et douloureux dans les yeux de la jeune fille qui comprit immédiatement. Elle se souvint de Ron qui lui disait au début d'année que quelqu'un veillait sur elle, de Maël qui se disait prêt à affronter les conséquences de leur relation, des piques plus acérées que jamais de la part de Pansy, de Blaise et Theo qui la regardaient peinés. De Drago, qui lui lançait des paroles plus haineuses et glaciales à chaque altercations.

La sentant se calmer, et voyant son regard choqué, Drago sût qu'elle avait compris. Il se recula, contemplant l'aube, et ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de rajouter :

_Son surnom, à cette fille emmerdante, c'est Miss-je-sais-tout.

_Malefoy... Je...

_Et bordel je ne t'aurais surement pas dis ça si je n'étais pas complètement jeté. Quand j'irai me coucher, je serai soulagé de te l'avoir enfin dit, et je me réveillerai ce soir, avec une gueule de bois pas croyable et avec la même douleur qui m'envahit chaque jour depuis que je sais que tu as de l'importance pour moi.

Elle baissa la tête, serrant les poings, et hoqueta doucement. Percevant ses sanglots étouffés, le blond sourit tristement. Voilà qu'il la faisait à nouveau pleurer.

_Ç-Ça fait combien de temps que tu … Enfin, tu vois ?

_Depuis la droite que tu m'as collée en troisième année. À ce moment là, j'ai compris que tu étais différente des autres. Et voilà, conclus-t-il, la douleur se percevant dans sa voix.

_Je... Si je pouvais, je remonterai le temps pour ne pas te le mettre ce coup de poing, s'excusa-t-elle en gardant la tête baissée.

_Et pourquoi ça ?

_Comme ça, tu ne te serais pas intéressé à moi, et tu n'aurais pas souffert comme tu souffres aujourd'hui.

_C'est le destin Granger, sourit-il. C'est parce que j'étais fais pour cela, et je m'en serai rendu compte tôt ou tard. Je l'ai appris à ce moment-là comme j'aurais pu l'apprendre à un autre. C'est la vie, c'est fait ainsi.

Une larme, puis une autre roulèrent sur ses joues. Merlin qu'elle s'en voulait de l'avoir ainsi insulté. Elle voulait lui faire de la peine, c'était sur, cependant elle lui en avait sans nuls doutes fait bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

L'entendant renifler, Drago sourit en secouant la tête.

_Granger, c'est moi qui me déclare à une fille qui ne m'aimera jamais, et c'est moi qui devrait te consoler ? C'est de l'ironie ou...

Il fut interrompu par les petits bras de la jeune fille qui entourèrent sa taille et qui lui collèrent le dos à la poitrine de la brune.

_Je suis désolée, je suis réellement désolée, s'excusa-t-elle de nouveau.

Drago se retourna dans l'étreinte d'Hermione, qui gardait ses bras fermement serrés dans son dos, et passa son bras droit dans le dos de la brune en même temps qu'il plaquait sa main gauche sur la tête de la jeune fille. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, Hermione voulant le laisser profiter autant qu'il voulait de cette étreinte, même si elle s'en mordrait les doigts plus tard.

_Les mœurs sont vouées à évoluer, chuchota-t-elle calmement. Je n'éprouve pas les même sentiment que toi en ce moment, mais rien ne nous dit que je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer.

_Tu penses qu'un jour...

_Je ne sais pas, l'interrompit-elle. Ça pourra peut-être arriver, comme ça ne pourra peut-être pas. Mais merci.

Il arqua un sourcil, clairement surprit.

_Pourquoi tu me remercies Granger ?

_Parce que tu me l'as dis, sinon j'aurais continué à t'insulter et ça n'aurait pas été bon pour toi. Alors, merci de m'avoir prévenu.

_Je t'ai dis que je ne m'en souviendrais pas ce soir, rit-il contre ses cheveux.

_Mais moi si.

Elle se détacha de lui et lui fit un sourire franc avant de l'obliger à se baisser. Il obéit et sentit la fine pression des lèvres gelées de la jeune fille sur son front. La pression se dégagea et il la vit retourner dans le château, alors qu'il avait un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

_À lundi Drago et joyeux Noël !, cria-t-elle devant les portes.

_Joyeux Noël, souffla-t-il pour lui même. Hermione...

Il prit le même chemin, retournant dans les cachots de Serpentard où Blaise somnolait dans un fauteuil. Le voyant passer avec un sourire qu'il qualifierait de très con sur les lèvres, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le même.

_Eh Malefoy, t'as été voir Granger ?, questionna Blaise.

_Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ?, grogna l'intéressé.

_T'as l'air un peu con.

_Je t'emmerde.

Les deux se sourirent. C'était l'une de leurs gentilles querelles habituelles. Quelques noms d'oiseaux jetés à la figure, comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois. Blaise se sentit soulagé. Au fond de lui, il savait que Drago s'était confessé à Granger, elle ne lui avait surement pas donné la réciproque, mais qu'elle le sache devait lui ôter un lourd poids des épaules. Il avait déjà assez de charge ainsi...

_Alors, raconte moi tout mec, sourit Blaise en montrant le canapé d'un signe de tête.

Le blond s'y avachit, rejetant la tête en arrière, la laissant pendre dans le vide.

_Tu le sais depuis longtemps ?

_Depuis que dès qu'on mentionne Granger, t'étais prêt à nous buter, répondit le métis en souriant.

_Tu exagères.

_Absolument pas, d'ailleurs c'est pour ça qu'on t'a caché qu'elle et Maël se fréquentaient. On avait... Peur ?

Une lueur sadique traversa le regard du blond, accompagné de son sempiternel sourire en coin.

_Remarque, si je le tue, je serais peut-être en paix, déclara le noble en haussant les épaules.

_Surement. Mais Granger risque de t'en vouloir, souligna le métis.

Drago sourit légèrement.

_Bah, elle s'en remettra.

Il eut un silence entendu, où les deux frères de cœurs cessèrent de discuter. Blaise réfléchissant, Drago ayant toujours l'infime sensation des lèvres de Granger sur son front.

_Qu'est ce qu'on va faire pour Tu-Sais-Qui ?, lâcha Blaise au bout d'un moment.

_J'en sais rien, on fera au jour le jour, répondit laconiquement le blond.

_Si on quitte le Lord, tu gagneras en réputation avec Granger, si reste avec eux, tu perds tes chances avec Granger, c'est mathématiques.

_Va chercher Nott et Pansy, faut qu'on parle.

Le métis acquiesça tout en se dirigeant vers les chambres. Il réveilla ses deux compères sans ménagements. Dans la salle commune, Drago fixait le feu qu'il venait d'allumer. Il poussa un profond soupir alors qu'un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Appuyé avec nonchalance contre l'une des grandes fenêtres, il entendit les trois s'assoir silencieusement à attendre qu'il parle.

_Je vais partir, annonça-t-il.

_Que... Quoi ? Non mais t'es givré !, s'écria Pansy.

_Cesse de beugler ainsi, tu vas me donner mal au crane.

_Tu ne peux pas partir ainsi Drago, reprit-elle calmement. Tu n'en as pas le droit.

Drago sourit tristement, le regard toujours fixé sur l'horizon.

_Je ferais tout pour qu'elle soit à l'abri. Si je reste dans les parages, mon père voudra m'atteindre par elle,et elle est ma seule faiblesse. Aussi c'est pour ça que je pars.

_Tu vas entrer dans les rangs de l'Ordre ?, questionna Theodore.

_Ni l'Ordre, ni le Lord, admit-il. Je compte me cacher jusqu'à la bataille finale, où j'apporterais mon aide à Granger, et uniquement à elle.

_On te suit, déclara fermement Pansy.

_Non.

_Mais...

_J'ai dis non !

Le ton du prince des Serpents était cinglant et glacial, ne laissant aucune place au choix.

_J'ai besoin de vous pour que vous la surveillez.

_On fera selon tes désirs, coupa Theodore en voyant que Pansy allait de nouveau répliquer.

_Zabini, Nott, si jamais quelqu'un touche à le moindre de ses cheveux vous le tuez ou c'est moi qui vient vous faire la peau, vu ?

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête de concert, tout en se souriant légèrement. Drago Malefoy reprenait du poil de la bête, et ça faisait plaisir à voir.

_Pansy, si jamais ce crétin de De La Rochefoucauld la fait souffrir, je compte sur toi pour lui régler son compte.

_Tu peux, sourit-elle à travers ses larmes qui menaçaient.

_Bon... Eh bah, je partirai ce soir, après le coucher du soleil.

_Eh mec !, l'apostropha Theo.

L'intéressé se retourna lentement, dardant sur le brun ses prunelles anthracite.

_Tu te rends comptes que tu fais ça pour une _**fille **_quand même ? Ça te fait pas bizarre ?

Drago sourit.

_Tu sauras ce que ça fait lorsque tu éprouveras les mêmes choses.

Sur ces mots il alla se coucher alors que les trois se dévisageaient. D'un commun accord, ils scellèrent le pacte que personne ne serait au courant des desseins de Malefoy, excepté Granger. Ils ne dirait rien à Drago, mais Granger, elle, serait au courant. C'était impératif.

Ce jour-là, les quatre préparèrent le départ de leur chef, réglant le moindre détails. Drago se leva à dix-huit heures, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait beau avoir une sacrée gueule de bois, il se souvenait très bien des évènements de la nuit.

.

Assise à la bibliothèque, Hermione lisait distraitement un livre sur les objets magiques, Maël assit à ses côtés qui la regardait amoureusement. Elle avait beau avoir un livre passionnant et son parfait petit-ami à côté d'elle qu'elle ne cessait de songer à la révélation de Malefoy, ses mots tournant sans cesse dans sa tête. _« Son surnom, à cette fille emmerdante, c'est Miss-je-sais-tout. »_

Frissonnant légèrement, elle secoua vivement la tête et reprit sa lecture. _« Miss-sais-tout » _… _« Je la déteste. Je la déteste de me faire ressentir tout ça. » _Hermione secoua de nouveau la tête, un étrange sentiment l'envahissant tout à coup.

Soudain, un petit papier griffonné à la hâte atterrit sur la page de son livre, droit devant ses yeux :

_« Drago va quitter Poudlard, il doit déjà être dans le parc. Si tu veux lui dire au revoir, grouille-toi. _

_Pansy Parkinson. »_

Hermione releva vivement la tête et vit avec un effroi considérable Pansy, à quelques mètres d'elle, qui la regardait avec une expression si sérieuse qu'Hermione en frissonna. Sa raison lui dictait de ne pas aller le rejoindre mais une voix, enfouie au fin fond de sa tête lui ordonna de s'élancer à la poursuite du blond. L'écoutant, elle se redressa renversant sa chaise.

Maël qui somnolait, lui jeta un regard incompris.

_Où vas-tu ainsi ?

_Ne cherche pas, je dois y aller désolée !

Après avoir crié ses mots à la hâte, elle remercia Pansy d'un regard et s'élança vers la sortie.

Voyant que Maël allait se lever pour tenter de la rejoindre, Blaise appuya sur l'épaule du brun, tout en croisant ses bras musclé sur son torse, l'air plus menaçant que jamais. Le Serdaigle se rassit, fusillant du regard Pansy et Blaise qui eux, avaient un léger sourire satisfaits sur les lèvres.

Assis dans le couloir près de la porte de la bibliothèque, Theodore Nott releva la tête de son livre en entendant les lourdes portes claquer. Voyant la jeune fille courir à vive allure, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

_Et après il osera encore dire qu'on est ingrat, soupira-t-il en s'étirant.

Hermione courait à vive allure, se moquant des élèves qu'elle bousculait sans ménagement. Lorsqu'elle passa les grandes portes de l'école, un vent glacial lui glaça les os mais elle n'en avait cure. Si elle s'arrêtait, elle ne le reverrait peut-être pas. À cette pensée, elle se raidit et continue de courir toujours plus vite, serrant les pans de son fin gilet contre elle.

Ses vieilles tennis dérapaient dans la boue, et de l'eau glacée se mit à descendre du ciel. Son jean se maculait de boue, et elle glissa plusieurs fois, évitant la chute à chaque fois. Arrivée devant les hautes grilles de Poudlard, elle le vit en face d'elle, prêt à les passer.

_Je croyais qu'on devait se revoir lundi, cria-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit de la pluie torrentielle.

_Je vais les tuer, grommela Drago en se retournant.

_Tu comptais partir sans rien dire, comme ça ?

_Un peu ouais, ricana-t-il.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, trempée, scandalisée et blessée.

_Après ce que tu m'as dis hier soir, tu allais vraiment partir comme ça, l'air de rien ?

_Tu voulais que je passe te dire au revoir ?

_Bah oui !, cria-t-elle blessée.

_Très bien, au revoir !, cracha-t-il en s'énervant.

Elle tapa du pied sur le sol, mettant les poings sur les hanches.

_Tu en reveux une autre ?, menaça-t-elle.

Comprenant à quoi elle faisait référence, Drago sourit et secoua la tête, blasé.

_Si je te tends l'autre joue, tu me donnes une chance ?

_Idiot, murmura-t-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Drago resta les bras ballant alors qu'Hermione avait passé ses bras autour des épaules musclées du jeune homme, calant sa tête au niveau de la clavicule du jeune homme.

_Tu reviendras ?

_Si je ne me fais pas tuer, éluda-t-il.

_Alors ne meurs pas. Parce que je ne sais pas c'est étrange mais... Je ne crois pas pouvoir tenir si je ne me querelle plus avec toi, confia-t-elle en s'abaissant.

_Tu te confesses ?, sourit Drago.

_Crétin, escamota Hermione.

Il lui releva le menton et posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes, presque assez furtivement pour qu'Hermione crut l'avoir rêvé. Cette dernière sentit une étreinte autour de son poignet et sourit légèrement en voyant un bracelet en vieux cuir noir avec gravé dessus : D.M. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué plusieurs fois à son poignet droit, mais l'avoir autour du sien la fit sourire.

Il se retourna de nouveau vers les grilles et s'apprêta à les passer lorsqu'à nouveau, la voix chevrotante d'Hermione le retint :

_Quand est-ce qu'on se reverra ?

_Quand le temps sera voulu, et que la guerre sera achevée.

_Tu seras dans quel camp ?, se risqua-t-elle hésitante.

_Contre celui qui tentera de te toucher. Allez Granger, on se revoit à la bataille finale !, cantonnât-il en s'en allant.

Lorsqu'Hermione le vit transplaner, elle ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire. Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir éprouver autre chose que de la rage envers ce goujat, mais pourtant... Il y avait ce elle-ne-savait-quoi au fond d'elle qui la faisait frémir. Retournant au château, elle avait un grand sourire. Drago Malefoy était vraiment le seul à arriver à la mettre ainsi dans le doute. Mais... étrangement cette incertitude et ce doute n'étaient pas pour la déplaire.

**.**

_**Les petits potins de l'Auteur : **Tadaaam ! D'accord, j'ai eu une pulsion pour écrire ce one-shot. J'ai essayé de bien coller à l'esprit des personnages et de respecter le contexte assez délicat. Bref quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai voulu faire cet écrit pour me changer un peu de Golden Jail, mais cette fiction reste ma priorité ! Je tiens à le préciser._

_Sois dit en passant, merci à ma chère Izzie qui a l'amabilité de corriger mes erreurs aberrantes ! u_u"._

_Je voulais juste ajouter que une suite est envisageable -voir même que l'idée est déjà bien présente dans ma petite tête- et que reste à savoir si vous ça vous tenterait :p._

_Mais je le clame haut et fort, Golden Jail reste une priorité ! =D. (D'ailleurs, le septième chapitre est entamé (si l'on considère que deux lignes word c'est entamé alors oui .))._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer et à me faire part de vos avis ! =)_

_Bisous, votre Ely Sword._


	2. Lucis Noctis

**Chapitre 2 : ****Lucis Noctis.**

**.**

Allongée sur son lit, Hermione Granger regardait distraitement les tentures pourpres-et-or de son baldaquin. Nous étions en avril, le seize pour être précis, et pourtant, elle se souvenait du départ de Drago Malefoy comme-ci ça s'était passé hier, sa voix grave et envoutant résonnait toujours dans sa tête. Elle se souvenait d'être rentrée trempée au château, tandis que Pansy, Blaise et Theodore Nott l'attendaient près de la grande porte...

_**Flash-back, près de six mois plutôt.**_

Alors qu'elle arriva aux portes du château, elle vit Pansy, Theodore et Blaise qui la regardaient, tous les trois avec le même petit sourire entendu.

Tandis que Pansy lui passa un plaid sur les épaules, Theodore lui ouvrit un parapluie au dessus de la tête.

_Q-Qu'est ce que vous faites ?, balbutia Hermione décontenancée.

_On fait ce qu'_il _a dit, répondit fermement Pansy.

_On prend soin de toi, précisa Blaise.

_Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, termina Theodore.

_Ça ne vous dérange pas ?, demanda la brune en passant les portes.

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers la scène pour le moins déroutante. Hermione Granger qui était en compagnie de trois Serpentards, et pas des moindres, était un fait des plus exceptionnels. Mais que ces trois mêmes Serpentards l'amenèrent dans leur dortoir choqua la plupart de élève de la sombre maison.

_Qu'est ce qu'elle fout là ?, cracha un cinquième année une fois Hermione dans la salle commune.

_Euh... Je peux m'en aller, vous savez, proposa la Griffondor en amorçant un geste vers la porte.

_Elle reste.

La voix de Theodore, glacial, fendit l'air. Tous le regardèrent éberlués.

_C'est le Prince qui a ordonné ça, celui qui s'y oppose devra en référer à lui. Et je doute qu'un duel contre Malefoy vous enchante.

_Mais tout de même, c'est Granger, insista un quatrième.

Pansy s'avança vers le quatrième année et plongea son regard menaçant dans celui terrorisé du blondinet.

_T'as un problème avec ça, Smith ?, demanda-t-elle d'un tout doucereux.

_A-Aucun.

_Bien, alors cassez-vous tous !

Ils obéirent et allèrent dans les dortoirs pendant qu'Hermione s'asseyait dans un fauteuil en cuir noir, tenant dans ses mains une tasse chaude de Cappuccino apportée par Blaise. Le silence se faisant lourd, la petite brune se décida à le briser.

_Malefoy..., commença-t-elle doucement. Vous saviez pour Malefoy ?

_Ça ! On l'a toujours su. Bien même avant que lui ne le saches, sourit le métis.

_C'est vrai, opina la serpentarde. Tu sais Granger, j'ai beau aimer Drago depuis le premier jour, si c'est toi qu'il aime, je ferais tout pour que vous soyez ensemble. C'est son bonheur qui m'importe.

_Et... Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? Ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Pansy secoua la tête, exaspérée tout en souriant légèrement, le regard tourné vers l'horizon, regardant la pluie agresser les fenêtres.

_Il a beau t'aimer Granger, il ne te dira jamais. Ça serait frapper trop fort dans son orgueil et sa fierté.

_Alors comment avez vous su ?, questionna la dite Granger en fronçant les sourcils.

_C'est simple, il avait des réactions à ton égard qu'il n'avait pour personne d'autre.

_Étrangement, je me souviens encore de la fois où il s'est ramené en furie dans le dortoir parce que tu lui en avais collé une, sourit Blaise nostalgique.

_C'était rare de voir un Malefoy en colère, mais toi, tu le faisais sortir de ses gonds avec tellement d'aisance que je t'en jalousais presque, acquiesça Pansy.

_Faut dire que pour lui... Tu as toujours frappé fort, déclara Theo.

_Et là où ça faisait mal.

Hermione baissa la tête, profondément blessée et tourmentée.

_Mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'il t'aime, et pour ça qu'il va tout faire pour te protéger...

_Vous pensez qu'il va s'en sortir ?, demanda la griffondor avec difficulté.

_C'est Malefoy, on peut s'attendre à tout avec lui.

La griffondor passa le reste de sa soirée avec les trois serpent, discutant avec eux du sujet qu'elle jugeait fascinant : Drago Malefoy.

_**Retour présent.**_

Faisant un léger sourire fatiguée, Hermione s'extirpa de la douce étreinte de ses draps chauds et accueillants. Poussant un profond soupir, elle s'étira comme un félin et chercha après ses chaussettes près de son lit. Elle en prit une paire longue et épaisse faite en laine, les enfila jusqu'aux genoux avant de les descendre à mi-mollet. Elle enfila des bottines en cuir camel qui trainaient au bout de son lit, avant de passer un gros et épais gilet beige en laine qui lui arrivait à la même longueur que la nuisette en soie qui l'habillait, sois cinq centimètres au dessus des genoux.

Elle se saisit de l'un des nombreux élastiques noirs qui ornaient son poignet droit et attacha sa lourde chevelure dans un chignon lâche, et attrapa sa baguette avant de sortir.

Hermione n'avait pas perdu son rituel du matin, à savoir se placer près de son rocher, regardant l'aube lentement se lever. Regardant le ciel clair et dégagé, elle fit un immense sourire. Un grand soleil s'annonçait aujourd'hui.

Assise sur le rocher, elle se releva toutefois assez rapidement lorsqu'un bruit étrange provenait de la Forêt interdite. Prudente et sur le qui-vive, elle sortit sa baguette et s'avança doucement pour soupirer juste après, soulagée, en voyant Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter arrivés, essoufflés, un étrange sac dans les mains.

_Les garçons !, sourit Hermione ravie.

Elle déchanta bien vite et en les voyant accélérer l'allure Ron l'empoignant fermement afin de l'emmener au château.

_Qu'est ce que vous avez fais ?, beugla-t-elle une fois dans le hall.

_Oh tu sais, trois fois rien, rougit Harry, et si tu allais prévenir McGonagall, Ron, ça serait judicieux n'est-ce pas ?, grinça-t-il gêné.

_Harry, gronda la griffondor, qu'est ce que vous avez faits ?

_On a le dernier horcruxe !, s'extasia-t-il en agitant son sac.

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre.

_Eh bien, c'est génial non ? Pourquoi cette agitation ?

_Oh bah tu sais, le tout c'est qu'on l'a trouvé dans un temple Inca au Pérou, et que par conséquent, quand on s'est saisis de l'Orbe, qui est l'horcruxe, eh bah ça a déclenché un piège.

_Vous vous en êtes sortis, c'est le principal, non ?, sourit Hermione en lui frappant l'épaule.

Harry rougit un peu plus, l'air confus.

_C'est que... Le piège a ameuté une vingtaine de Mangemorts. On a réussis à éviter le traquenard mais lorsqu'on est arrivés à Pré-au-Lard, ils nous ont suivis et on commencés à saccager la ville. C'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne rappliquent.

_Bande d'empôtés, je vous ai prévenus de me tenir au courant avant une quelconque tentative de destruction ou avant de vous emparer d'un Horcruxe !, cria Hermione d'un ton suraigu. Il y avait surement un échappatoire, mais non, comme d'habitude vous ne m'écoutez jamais !

Les portes du château furent secouées par une violente bourrasque, surement dû aux Mangemorts qui venaient d'arriver.

_Tu me tueras plus tard, coupa Harry en courant, faut qu'on trouve un moyen de détruire ce truc sinon ça va très mal finir.

_Non, tu crois ?, hurla la jeune fille en s'élançant à sa suite.

Les fondations de l'édifice tremblèrent à nouveau, faisant frissonner la jeune fille. Après un énième sort, tandis qu'ils atteignaient l'étage de la Bibliothèque, les portes explosèrent dans un fracas assourdissants, laissant entrer la vague de sorciers encapuchonnés. Hermione se précipita aux rayons d'objets importants, se saisissant de la première encyclopédie qui lui passait sous la main.

Elle feuilleta frénétiquement les pages, replaçant sans cesse les mèches qui retombaient devant ses yeux noisettes. Harry la regardait, pantois, s'activer à trouver la solution à leur problème.

_Va aider à repousser les Mangemorts, tu m'énerves à traîner dans mes jambes, soupira Hermione en empoignant un autre livre.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle releva la tête, surmenée et paniquée.

_Harry ?, cria-t-elle pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur.

Le brun sursauta vivement, et fronça les sourcils avant de hocher la tête et de sortir de la bibliothèque, déterminé à éliminer le moindre mangemort qui se dresserait sur sa route.

Hermione tournait frénétiquement les pages, se mordillant les lèvres, angoissée. Les minutes passaient comme des secondes. Elle ne savait pas le nombre de mangemorts qu'il pouvait y avoir, mais vu que cette chose était le dernier Horcruxe, nul doute que cette bataille serait la dernière.

Elle poussa un léger cri plaintif en entendant très nettement les hurlements qui lui parvenaient de plus en plus clairement : _Ils approchaient._

Elle chercha de plus en plus vite, lançant les livres inintéressants à l'autre bout de la pièce, n'hésitant pas à saccager son propre sanctuaire. Lorsque le « pop » significatif du transplanage retentit dans son dos, elle sursauta vivement tout en s'emparant de sa baguette et du sac qu'elle tenait fermement contre sa poitrine.

Pointant sa baguette contre l'inconnu, elle se crispa en reconnaissant Narcissa Malefoy, dont le visage habituellement froid ou inexpressif, montrait une flagrante anxiété ainsi qu'une profonde inquiétude.

_Je me tuerais et emporterai ce sac dans ma mort s'il le fallait, vous ne l'aurez pas, siffla-t-elle en détachant bien chaque mot.

_Je n'ai que faire de cet horcruxe de malheur, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que ma famille reste en paix.

_Vu l'implication et la dévotion dont votre mari a fait preuve envers Vous-Savez-Qui ces dernières années, je doute fortement que vous aurez la paix, madame, souffla calmement Hermione.

_Je crains, en effet, que le sort de mon mari ne soit déjà scellé. Cependant, celui de Drago est encore changeable. Lucius se bat à vos côtés en ce moment même, Miss Granger, expliqua doucement Narcissa, avec un petit sourire.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, décontenancée.

_Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

_Lucius a compris que la cavale de Drago avait un sens pour nous tous. Si mon fils a bravé ses dix-sept années d'entraînement et d'endiguement intensives, c'est qu'il a jugé que vous en valiez la peine. Il ne voulait pas se dresser ni contre ses parents, ni contre vous, c'est donc la raison pour laquelle il fuit et se terre, Merlin-sait-où. Vous n'êtes pas encore mère, Miss Granger, mais quand la vie de votre enfant est en jeu, mage détraqué ou jeune fille d'ascendance moldue, rien ne vous empêchera de tout mettre en œuvre pour l'aider et le garder vivant.

Hermione resta coite, et pantoise avant de rapidement se remettre à chercher, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Malefoy était vivant, quelque part, en sécurité._ Pour l'instant. _

_Que faites-vous, Miss ?, demanda Narcissa interloquée.

_Je trouve un moyen pour détruire cette saleté, expliqua la brune en montrant le sac de son pouce.

__**Lucis Noctis**_, la Lumière de la Nuit. Cet Orbe contient énormément de pouvoir, et il ne peut être saisi à mains nues, récita la blonde en rejetant sa longue chevelure derrière elle.

_Ou sinon... ?

_Celui qui le saisira se trouva dans l'Orbe, menant un combat acharné contre l'âme du Sorcier enfermé à l'intérieur.

_P-Pardon ?

Narcissa fit un léger sourire avant d'attraper un livre sur les sorciers célèbres et de le poser sur la table, près d'Hermione en l'ouvrant à la page de Lucis Noctis, un brillant sorcier disparu au Moyen-âge.

_La Peste Noire a ravagé le pays, prenant de cours un jeune sorcier aux pouvoirs extraordinaire. Pour essayer de sauver sa femme, il créa cet Orbe unique et exceptionnel. Cependant, à peine eut-il achevé son œuvre que sa femme mourut quelques minutes plus tard. Pour se punir de n'avoir pu réussir à préserver la vie de son épouse, il s'enferma dans l'Orbe et se jura qu'il n'en sortirai jamais. Car une fois entrés dedans, vous en pouvez en ressortir, Miss. Si vous saisissez cet objet à main nue, vous serez transportée dans l'Orbe et devrez affronter Lucis Noctis pour pouvoir le détruire. Mais dans tous les cas...

_Celui qui saisi cet objet à mains nues décèdera quoiqu'il advienne, acheva Hermione en regardant le sac.

Narcissa hocha gravement la tête, approuvant les dires de la jeune fille.

_Les chances de réussites sont minces. Soit la personne se fait tuer par Lucis, soit la personne tue Lucis dans l'Orbe et ce dernier implose, emportant Lucis et la personne dedans.

_Il n'y a aucun échappatoire ?

_Vous-Savez-Qui est malheureusement plein de ressource, il savait qu'en faisant de l'Orbe un horcruxe, il gagnait énormément d'avantages, qui oserait se tuer d'une telle sorte, déplora Narcissa.

Hermione releva la tête, le regard flamboyant.

_Moi, je le ferai.

_Vous ? Allons Miss, vous n'avez pas dix-huit ans, ça serait énormément risqué.

_Si ce n'est pas moi, ça sera quelqu'un d'autre. C'est un fardeau lourd à porter, et ça sera le mien, souffla Hermione, déterminée.

La Lady baissa la tête en soupirant, abattue. Hermione s'approcha doucement d'elle et posa sa main fine sur l'épaule frêle de la blonde.

_Vous m'avez été d'une aide précieuse, Madame Malefoy, sachez que je clamerai à tous que vous avez largement contribué à la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui... Ou, tentative de chute si j'échoue.

_Je dois y aller Miss, soyez prudente et... N'agissez pas de manière idiote.

Hermione lui fit un sourire franc avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Elle attrapa le sac, déterminée et s'en allait pour sortir de la bibliothèque lorsqu'un mangemort fit exploser la porte et avança lentement vers elle, baguette pointée, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

_Tu vas gentiment me donner ton paquet, petite Sang-de-Bourbe, susurra-t-il mauvais.

_Va te faire voir chez les Grecs, crétin !, persiffla Hermione avec fureur.

_Tut tut, mauvaise réponse.

Un éclair vert alla le projeter à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque, devant une Hermione effrayée et choquée. Dans l'entrebâillement des portes défoncées, Pansy Parkinson se trouvait baguette levée, encore groggy, munie de vêtements enfilés de travers. À ses côtés, Theodore Nott et Blaise Zabini paraissaient dans le même état.

_Les secousses ne vous ont pas réveillés ?, s'étonna Hermione en les rejoignant.

_Si, sauf que je croyais à un tremblement de terre, répondit Theo.

_Idiot !, ronchonna Pansy en lui mettant un léger coup de coude.

_Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, tu as ton escorte princesse, ricana Blaise en faisant une courbette.

_C'est la Bataille Finale, Pansy vient de tuer un homme et vous, vous plaisantez ?, s'effara la griffondor.

Blaise haussa les épaules, désintéressé.

_Tu sais, pour nous, tuer des gens, c'est comme toi qui lit un bouquin. C'est naturel, Granger.

_Vous me faites sérieusement flipper, soupira la brune en descendant les marches.

Ils s'élancèrent derrière la brune qui dévalait frénétiquement les marches, se foutant bien de qui elle poussait. Elle se contentait de stupéfixer tous les mangemorts qu'elle croisait tandis que les trois Serpents derrière elle les abattaient de sang froid, sans le moindre scrupule.

Elle jeta un regard atterré au nombre de cadavre qui ne cessait d'accroître de manière exponentielle, déplorant les nombreux premiers années allongés face contre terre, où sur le dos, les bras en croix. Elle jeta un regard rageur sur le sac, le fusillant de ses orbes noisettes, emplis de larmes qui menaçaient de couler, chaque secondes un peu plus.

Son estomac se tordait, sa vue se brouillait, ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Merlin, qu'allait-elle devenir ?

Elle eut juste le temps de relever la tête pour voir un mangemort se ruer sur elle, avec l'intention évidente de lui dérober son lourd fardeau, cependant un éclair rouge le fit s'encastrer dans un arbre, quelques mètres plus loin. Remarquant celui qui avait lancé le sort, Hermione sentit son cœur battre nettement plus vite.

Ses cheveux blonds avaient foncés, et poussés, lui tombant sur la nuque et devant ses yeux devenus azurs. Sa peau s'était parée d'un hale léger qui lui donnait bonne mine malgré les lourdes cernes violettes qui entouraient ses yeux brillants. Une barbe de deux trois jours blonde foncée le rendait plus mature, et il paraissait bien plus vieux que ses dix-sept ans. Il portait un vieux jean foncé, une paire de tennis usées, avec un tee-shirt beige et un sweat noir assez large dont la capuche était abaissée. Drago Malefoy était là, il était vivant, et ça lui fit réellement du bien.

Se cramponnant à l'écorce d'un arbre proche, Hermione rendit le peu qu'elle avait avalé la veille tandis que Drago lui tenait les cheveux, tout en lui caressant doucement le dos.

_Ravi de voir que je te fais toujours cet effet, salua-t-il.

Hermione remarqua que sa voix avait changée, devenue plus grave et rugueuse, gardant tout de même son ton nonchalant qui hantait ses rêves.

_Crétin, souffla Hermione la gorge en feu.

_Remarque, ça a beau faire près de quatre mois que nous nous sommes pas vus, tu n'as toujours pas enrichi ton dictionnaire d'insultes ? C'est que les trois mousquetaires ont mal faits leurs travail, sourit-il.

_Tu parles, ils en déblatèrent plus d'une quinzaine lors d'une conversation à peu près civilisée, j'en ai entendus de sacrée perles. Alors t'imagines lors des confrontations ?

_Ah bah c'est sûr qu'on est très loin de ton magnifique monde des Bisounours.

Hermione le regarda, intriguée.

_J'en ai plus appris sur le monde moldu en quatre mois que dans toute ma vie, éluda-t-il l'air taquin. Maintenant, non pas que d'avoir de _très instructifs _débats sur la télévision idiote et abrutissante des moldus ne soit pas intéressante, mais je crois qu'on a un mage mégalomane sur les bras, et toi, un paquet très convoité vu le nombre d'adeptes qui tentent de te l'arracher.

Il jeta un regard suspicieux un sac noir qu'un énième mangemort avait essayé de prendre avant de faire tué par Theo, qui surveillait Hermione et Drago en compagnie de Pansy et Blaise.

_D'ailleurs, ya quoi dans ton sac ?

_Le dernier horcruxe, répondit Hermione en l'agitant.

_Super, bon maintenant, question à un million de gallions, comment on le tue ?

_C'est l'Orbe de Lucis Noctis.

Il fit une moue enfantine avant d'arborer un air franchement blasé.

_Non mais va vraiment falloir qu'on m'explique le trip des mégalos qui veulent toujours chercher des trucs complexe. Et comme par hasard, il a fallu que ça soit ce putain d'Orbe de merde et pas un putain de paquet de Kleenex !

_Parce que tu mettrais un morceau de ton âme dans un paquet de Kleenex toi ?, demanda Blaise, un brin moqueur.

_Oh toi ferme-là, siffla le blond.

_C'est bon de te ravoir avec nous mec, sourit le métis en lui frappant l'épaule.

Drago fit un léger sourire nostalgique, regardant le parc ensanglanté et ravagé. Il reposa son regard sur son ami avant de lui faire un sourire bienveillant.

_Remue ton imposant derrière, on a quelqu'un a buter je te rappelle.

Blaise fit un grand sourire. L'étrange façon dont Malefoy exprimait ses sentiments lui avait foutrement manqué mine de rien.

Hermione les laissa à leurs joyeuses retrouvailles et se faufila jusqu'à Ron qui venait d'abattre un mangemort et qui l'accueillis avec un grand sourire.

_J'en suis à douze !

_Vous me faites tous sérieusement flipper, mais là n'est pas la question, j'ai trouvé comment détruire cet horcruxe !, sourit Hermione. Mais éclaire-moi sur un détail, comment l'avez-vous pris ?

_Comme ils nous attendaient au temple, on l'a emballé directement dans le sac, et on s'est vite taillés, pourquoi cela ?

_C'est compliqué, pour le détruire, il faut mourir, alors je me dévoue à le faire.

Le roux secoua vigoureusement et négativement la tête.

_Comment ça non ?, s'offusqua Hermione.

_On s'était mit d'accord sur un point, expliqua doucement Ron, Harry tue Voldemort, on s'occupe de détruire les horcruxes, et tu cherches à trouver comment les détruire.

_Tu as ta famille Ron, reprit-elle posément, et aussi désagréable cela puisse me paraître, tu as aussi Lavande. Mes parents ne se souviennent pas de moi, quand à toi et Harry, vous continuerez la route, sans moi.

Le roux regarda derrière elle et fronça les sourcils.

_Tu as Malefoy toi.

_Q-Que... Quoi ? Mais non, absolument pas, de quoi tu parles ?, balbutia Hermione, paniquée.

_De Drago Malefoy qui te surveille en ce moment même comme si tu es la chose la plus précieuse de ce monde. Je le sais, mais tu m'expliques quand même ?

_C'est un peu long, pour les détails, tu verras avec Pansy ou Theo vu que Blaise est un peu crispé ces temps-ci et que...

Le roux fit claquer ses doigts en interpellant sa meilleure amie, qui le fixait interloquée tandis que lui, ne comprenait plus rien.

_T'appelles Parkinson et Nott par leurs prénoms ? Et ils tuent des mangemorts ? C'est moi ou c'est un violent délire ?, cria-t-il d'un ton suraigu.

_Continue comme ça Weasley, comme-ci l'on pouvait pas déjà assez te repérer avec ta touffe, persiffla Pansy.

_Tu traînes vraiment avec ça ?, hurla littéralement Ron en pointant Pansy avec son pouce.

_Là, tu deviens vraiment offensant, Babouin, cracha Pansy, haineuse. Alors laisse moi être claire, pendant que tu crapahutais dans la pampa sauvage ou que tu allais te taper tes gonzesses à Bucarest, moi j'ai veillé qu'Hermione se fasse pas tuer, alors j'exige expressément des excuses, sinon je te tue sans le moindre remord, t'as pigé ou je répète ?

Le roux la fusilla du regard avant d'attraper Hermione et de l'entraîner à sa suite, traversant le champ de bataille tout en se faisant aussi minuscule que possible.

_Hermione, tu veux vraiment faire ça ?, lâcha-t-il une fois qu'ils furent un peu éloignés.

La jeune fille hocha rapidement la tête, les larmes commençant de nouveau à perler.

_Putain, j'ai du mal à croire que tu vas vraiment... Enfin, tu vois.

_C'est mon histoire Ron, et je ne veux plus vivre dans la peur constante d'une attaque de mangemorts, ou quoique ce soit d'autres. Je veux être libre de tout engagement, de toute peur. C'est pour ça que je vais tout faire pour le tuer, et briser l'Orbe. Une fois qu'il sera brisé, tu ordonnes à Harry de tuer Voldemort, à mon humble avis, il doit être dans le château, expliqua-t-elle avec douceur des trémolos dans la voix.

Ron la prit avec douceur dans ses bras, baisant doucement sa chevelure en pagaille , le serrant un peu plus fort contre son cœur.

_Tu es vraiment comme ma deuxième petite sœur, murmura-t-il douloureusement.

_Et toi comme mon frère, sourit-elle en le serrant plus fort.

_Même si je sais pas trop ce qu'a été ton trip avec Malefoy, mais tu devrais lui parler de ce que tu comptes faire. Il a l'air de tenir à toi.

_Je vais y aller, articula-t-elle avec difficultés en se détachant de son frère de cœur.

Elle marcha lentement vers le champ de bataille, déterminée à en finir avec tout cela lorsqu'elle entendit la voix cassée de Ron :

_On se reverra de l'autre côté je pense !

Elle sourit en passant près des arbres avant de se faire violemment tirée puis plaquée contre l'un d'eux, Drago la tenant fermement plaquée au tronc, ses pupilles virant au gris, sa main droite plaquée sur la bouche de la jeune fille, l'empêchant ainsi de crier.

_Comment ça de l'autre côté ?, souffla-t-il en retirant sa main.

_Je crois que tu as très bien compris.

_Non... Enfin je veux dire... Non ! Je ne veux pas !, s'emporta-t-il avec fureur.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

_Il a plus que ta vie et la mienne en jeu. Des gens meurent pendant que l'on discute, je dois faire ça.

Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux redevenus azurs, il les contenait avec difficultés, tentant de garder un minimum de décence.

_J'me suis pas tapé quatre mois de cavale pour revenir, rester avec toi une heure et que tu meures ensuite, articula-t-il en colère.

_C'est parce que tu as vécu quatre longs mois reclus comme un ermite aussi, que j'ai envie que ça finisse. Trop de gens ont souffert, comprend-le, ne sois pas égoïste.

_J'en ai rien à foutre d'être égoïste, je suis né égoïste, je mourrais égoïste, je m'en fous mais ne fais pas ça !

Hermione sourit tristement tout en baissant la tête.

_Tu sais que je dois le faire.

_Pendant près de quatre mois, commença-t-il douloureusement, quatre mois, où je ne pensais qu'à toi, vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. J'avais peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose maintenant que je n'étais plus là pour garder un œil sur toi. Tu me manquais, j'avais l'impression de devenir fou. Tu me manquais vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, tu me manquais tellement que j'avais l'impression de mourir. Et maintenant, même lorsque tu es à cinq centimètres de moi, tu me manques encore... Donne-moi une solution pour que la douleur s'estompe. Je ne demande même pas qu'elle s'arrête, juste qu'elle s'estompe, acheva-t-il douloureusement.

Il eut un sanglot qu'il ne put réprimer. Hermione le prit dans ses bras alors qu'il passait les siens autour de la taille frêle de la jeune fille, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou qui sentait la figue, cette odeur si particulière qui l'envoutait complètement.

_On m'a appris à être un bon Malefoy, un bon soldat, cependant... Ces sentiments, qui me broient le cœur, on ne m'a pas appris à les contrôler, ni même à les comprendre. On ne m'a pas appris à _aimer_, Hermione.

_Je croyais que tu me détestais ?, sourit-elle contre son torse.

_Il faut croire que je t'aime plus que je ne te déteste.

Elle se détacha de lui, en reniflant bruyamment avant qu'il ne lui relève la tête, plongeant son regard azur dans celui noisette et serein de la jeune fille. _Elle avait décidé._

_Pendant quatre mois aussi tu m'as hanté, je n'ai cessé de penser à tes paroles. Tu me hantais, Drago. Et j'avais peur, peur parce que tu prenais ces risques à cause de moi, hoqueta-t-elle.

_Viens, on s'enfuie. Loin de cette guerre, loin de ce monde.

_Je dois le faire, pour que vous puissiez vivre en paix, sourit Hermione à travers ses larmes.

_Tiens ! Si ce n'est pas dégoûtant. Mon traître de neveu avec cette déchéance de Sang-de-Bourbe, ricana Bellatrix Lestrange.

Drago mit Hermione derrière lui, et se dressa fermement en face de sa tante.

_Tu sais ce qu'il te dit ton traître de neveu ?

_Tu sais ce que je dis moi ?, sourit-elle l'air démoniaque. _**Accio !, **_cria-t-elle en prenant le sac.

__**Expelliarmus !**_, crièrent en même temps Hermione et Drago.

Si Bellatrix fut désarmée, le sac, lui, vola très haut avant de s'écraser dans un tas de boue visqueuse quelques mètres plus loin. Hermione et Bellatrix se regardèrent un instant avant de toutes les deux courir vers la sacoche imbibée de boue. Hermione fut la plus rapide et fit rouler le sac, l'Orbe apparu aux yeux de tous, brillant d'une forte lueur couleur améthyste.

Hermione leva la main gauche et l'apposa fortement sur la sphère avant de se sentir englobée par une forte magie. La dernière chose qu'elle vit, fut sa main sur l'Orbe, le bracelet aux initiales de Drago Malefoy ornant toujours son poignet. Elle perçut un cri déchirant avant de sombrer définitivement dans l'inconscient.

.

Drago se ressaisit rapidement en voyant sa tante, presque arrivée à l'Orbe. Il la stupéfixa et s'empara du globe, au préalable recouvert de son sweat, courant à vive allure tout en gardant son précieux fardeau, tout en se rendant vers la réserve de balais de l'école. Il en attrapa un ancien qui jonchait le sol et décolla difficilement de la pelouse boueuse.

_Malefoy, où est Hermione ?, beugla Harry en l'apercevant au dessus de lui.

_Elle fait son travail, prépare toi à faire le tien.

Le brun comprit la gravité de la situation face au ton inhabituellement sérieux de Drago. Il hocha la tête, signifiant toutefois qu'il avait compris et partit vers le château, où le Seigneur des Ténèbres préparait déjà la Grande Salle comme celle de son futur trône...

.

Hermione papillonna des yeux, un violent mal de tête la clouant sur le sol. Il lui semblait que la pièce tournoyait vivement, et des murmures étranges la firent frissonner. Elle se releva avec difficulté et lissa le bas de sa nuisette, presque comme un reflex.

_Qui es-tu pour venir me déranger ?

Elle se tourna vers la provenance de cette douce voix grave et fit surprise de voix un homme plutôt grand, debout, mains jointes dans le dos, regardant les spirales améthyste tournoyer lentement autour d'eux, tandis qu'ils se trouvaient sur une plate-forme en verre violet.

Il réitéra sa question, toujours avec le même ton détaché.

_Je suis Hermione Granger, répondit-elle la voix chevrotante.

_Et que veux-tu, Hermione Granger ?

_Pour tout vous avouer, vous tuer afin que le monde et ceux que j'aime puissent aspirer à avoir la vie paisible qu'ils méritent.

_Alors fais.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, surprise par son ton las.

_Juste comme ça... Juste, fais ?

_Tu préfèrerais que je lute et que je me batte comme un damné dans un magnifique duel sorcier ? Je suis las de tout cela, tu veux me tuer, vas-y, tue-moi, soupira-t-il en se retournant.

Hermione fut frappée par l'immense tristesse qui dominait son regard azur. _Le même que celui de Drago_, songea-t-elle en souriant, le cœur lourd.

_Pourquoi cette lassitude ?

_J'ai vécu très longtemps, Hermione Granger, je suis fatigué de tout cela, je n'ai plus rien à apprendre.

_Il y a toujours a apprendre, sourit-elle.

_Alors apprend-moi ta vie, Hermione Granger, et après nous mourrons tous les deux, proposa-t-il en s'asseyant parterre.

_Ma vie n'a rien d'intéressant, apprenez-moi la vôtre.

Il fit un léger sourire et son regard parti loin, très loin... Plus de six cent trente ans plutôt, alors que la peste Noire ravageait l'Angleterre...

**.**

_**Réponses aux reviews Anonymes : **_

**Chut : **Je t'en prie :D.

**Nis : **Voilà ta suite =).

**M : **Ravie que ça te plaise =).

**morgane : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review :). J'espère que cette suite t'a plu :D.

**Andrea Malefoy : **Ravie de te retrouver aussi sur cette histoire :D. N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en as pensé :).

**Misty : **Ta review m'a énormément fait plaisir, alors je te sors de cette panade et te poste cette suite. J'espère vraiment qu'elle t'a plu [Croise les doigts.]

**Lisou : **Salut, te voilà servie x).

**Chichoux : **Merci pour ton compliment =$. J'espère vraiment que cette suite t'a plu :D.

**JaneeV :** Ravie que ça t'ait plu, j'espère vraiment que cette suite te convient =D.

**Anna :** Te voilà servie, en espérant que ça t'a plu :).

**Amandine :** Ma chère Amandine, je suis enchantée que ça t'ait plu ^^. Je ne sais pas quoi dire à part, merci :$. (Et j'espère franchement que ça t'a plu x).

**Aerann :** Voilà cette fameuse suite, j'espère que ça t'a aussi plu :D.

_**Les petits potins de l'Auteur : **Diluculo a été super bien accueilli et pour ça, je tiens encore à vous remercier, c'était juste... Génial. Vous êtes géniaux soir j'ai donc relu cette histoire ainsi que vos superbes reviews et j'ai écris cette suite qui trottait dans ma tête. Je l'ai fait en un seul jet, mais je la trouvais assez bien comme ça, même si je doute de vos réactions. (Ely et ses coups de tête à écrire une histoire comme ça... M'enfin, on me changera pas x))._

_J'espère franchement que ça vous a plu, si c'est le cas, dites le moi, si ce n'est pas le cas, dites le moi aussi. Mais en tout cas, cet OS peut soit le rester (si vous décidez de ne lire qu'un seul chapitre) ou vraiment être une fiction à part entière si vous la suivez =)._

_Bref quoiqu'il en soit n'hésitez pas à reviewer, bisous,_

_Votre Ely Sword (Qui vous aime pire qu'à la folie et qui attends vos avis :D.)_


	3. Stella Solem

**Chapitre 3 : Stella Solem.**

**.**

_La première fois que j'ai vu Alix Constance, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans, et j'en avais déjà presque vingt et un. Sa chevelure, opulente et lisse, cascadait merveilleusement jusqu'à sa taille. Ses yeux, d'un vert étincelants, démontraient d'une innocence et d'une candeur dont elle était toujours pourvue. Elle était belle. Sa joie, sa gaieté, et son humour la faisaient irradier plus brillamment encore que le Soleil. Elle avait l'esprit vif et était dotée d'une intelligence peu commune..._

_Tout comme vous semblez le posséder, Miss Granger, ajouta Lucis en souriant.

Hermione resta coite, assise sur le sol, les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine. Lucis avait l'air tellement épris d'Alix que cela lui en tordit l'estomac. Six cents ans qu'il errait comme une âme en peine, privé à jamais de son amour. Comment avait-il pu survivre ?

_À cette époque, j'étais considéré comme le meilleur sorcier de ma génération. J'avais vaillamment terminé mes études à Poudlard, diplômé de chez les Griffondors. Et on me promettait une brillante carrière pour l'étude des Sortilèges et Enchantements. Mais j'avais envie de quitter ce monde fastidieux et onéreux que celui des Sorciers. On m'adulait, m'idolâtrait, moi, l'enfant des bas quartiers londoniens._

_J'avais d'ailleurs quitté la capitale pour le Kent, et ses vastes prairies verdoyantes. Je m'étais installé dans la ville de Canterbury, où j'ai vécu comme un simple apothicaire durant quelques mois. Les moutures des plantes magiques s'avéraient être particulièrement efficaces contre de nombreux maux dont pouvaient souffrir les moldus._

_Je disais donc, la première fois que je vis Alix Constance, se fut lorsqu'elle passa les portes de mon établissement. Elle portait une robe aubergine, simple et élégante à la fois, sa taille mince étant soulignée par une fine cordelette grise clair. Dans sa mains droite, quelques piteuses pièces de cuivre me firent sourire. Avec cela, elle parviendrait à avoir un gramme de camomille en poudre. Et encore..._

__Pardonnez-moi, monsieur, n'auriez-vous pas un onguent assez efficace contre les maux de tête, et les fatigues musculaires ?_

_J'avais froncé les sourcils. Je ne savais que trop bien le massacre que la Peste Noire avait occasionné en France, et je savais que cela arrivait chez nous. Mais la savoir, elle, touchée, me fit mal au cœur, sans que je n'en sache réellement la raison._

__Pourrais-je peut-être vous examiner, mademoiselle … ?_

__Constance, monsieur. Alix Constance, et ce n'est point moi, mais mon père qui est souffrant. Ainsi que mon frère, et mes deux jeunes sœurs._

_Je fis le tour du comptoir et la regardait d'un œil torve. Elle ne paraissait pas fébrile, et son cœur battait à un rythme normal. J'en fus étonnamment soulagé._

__Et bien, si je peux me permettre, vous devriez rester ici, mademoiselle Constance, et je vais me déplacer chez vous afin de surveiller l'état de vos proches._

__C'est extrêmement noble de votre part, monsieur, cependant..._

_Elle commença à avancer sa main vers moi, mais je la coupais, un brin revêche. _

__Votre argent ne m'est d'aucune utilité, mademoiselle. Restez juste ici, et prenez une tasse de thé, si vous le voulez, dans l'arrière boutique._

_Vous devinez sans peine, Mademoiselle Granger, que je dus en arriver à des fins radicales.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, l'ongle droit de son pouce se faisant légèrement mordiller par ses dents droites. Elle ne le savait que trop bien, malheureusement.

_Vous les avez tués, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha gravement la tête, l'air profondément peiné.

_Je crois bien être tombé amoureux d'Alix dès la première fois où mon regard a croisé le sien. Lorsque je suis revenu à la boutique, ce jour là, je lui ai annoncé que la Peste lui avait retiré toute sa famille et que c'était par miracle qu'elle même s'en était sortie...

_Et après ?, questionna Hermione en se rapprochant de lui. Et après, que s'est-il passé ?

_Je l'ai prise avec moi, et nous avons quitté Canterbury pour Londres.

_Les mois s'écoulaient avec une lenteur inimaginable, cependant, j'apprenais beaucoup à son contact. Elle s'était révélée être une parfaite hôtesse de maison, et nous vivions ensemble, dans une sorte de collocation. À l'époque, c'était très mal vu, alors je faisais passé Alix pour ma jeune sœur. Nous sommes restés longtemps ainsi, puis nos sentiments déclinèrent, et nous décidâmes de nous marier rapidement, alors que la peste commençait à arriver à Londres. Quelque chose au fond de moi, une voix, un murmure lointain me disait que je devais trouver un moyen d'échapper à cette peste. Personnellement, je me fichais éperdument de mourir, mais perdre Alix était inconcevable._

_Après lui avoir révélé ma vraie nature, ce à quoi elle mit quelques jours à s'habituer, j'ai cherché n'importe quel moyen, un sortilège, n'importe quoi, capable de nous mettre tous les deux à l'abri. J'ai donc créé cet Orbe. Cependant il était trop tard..._

_Alix était déjà atteinte, lorsque vous l'aviez terminé, c'est ça ?, murmura Hermione avec douleur.

_Étant un sorcier, mes défenses immunitaires étaient beaucoup plus efficaces contre la peste, cependant Alix était moldue. Et elle était touchée. Un jour, une heure plus tard, et j'aurais pu la sauver... Mais elle était contaminée.

__Je vais mourir, n'est ce pas ?, m'avait-elle soufflé._

__Tu t'en sortirais, je te le promets._

__Ne promets pas des choses que tu n'es pas en mesure de respecter, Lucis. J'accepte la mort, tu sais, je ne suis pas en colère ou autre._

__Tu vas vivre, Alix, tu m'entends ?_

_Elle fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux qui la fit cracher dans un mouchoir beige. J'en découvris le contenu avec effroi. Elle avait alors posé ses grands yeux verts fiévreux sur moi, me souriant d'un air maternel._

__Reste loin de moi, je t'en conjure, pars avant que toi aussi tu ne te fasse toucher, avait-elle chuchoté avec difficulté._

__Non._

__Pars, je t'en conjure._

__Non !_

_Alors qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer, je m'étais mis à crier, pour couvrir ses pleurs et ma peur. Je me sentais si incapable, si incompétent. J'étais le grand Lucis Noctis, meilleur sorcier de sa génération, incapable de sauver la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé._

_Plutôt que de fuir la peste, je priais pour qu'elle me touche. Priais pour pouvoir rejoindre rapidement Alix. Cependant, même lorsqu'elle était à l'aube de sa mort, elle a continué à me sourire. Son doux sourire, nullement altéré par sa mort imminente. Ses cheveux blonds se collaient à son front empli de sueur, ses yeux verts s'étaient fermés, sa prise s'était desserrée, et j'avais alors compris qu'elle était partie._

_Je suis devenu presque fou. J'ai détruit notre maison, et ait mis le feu, espérant qu'il emporte mon cœur meurtri. Les débris ont brûlés jusqu'au petit matin, et l'Orbe était là, au milieu des décombres. Me narguant, me défiant d'y entrer... Ce que j'ai fait._

Hermione laissait ses larmes librement couler, touchée par la détresse dont Lucis était accablé. Six cents ans sans Alix avait dû lui paraître être une éternité.

_Voilà mon histoire, Hermione Granger. Quelle est la vôtre ?

_Un mage psychopathe aux idéologies assez particulière a mit un bout de son âme dans votre Orbe afin de préserver sa vie. En détruisant l'Orbe, on détruit sa parcelle d'âme, et il devient vulnérable, ni plus ni moins, répondit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Enfin, c'est la version abrégée.

_Je sens que ton cœur est tourmenté, dis-moi ce qui t'arrives.

Elle souffla lourdement, afin de laisser s'échapper la pression qu'elle accumulait depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle inspira fortement, afin de se donner du courage, avant de répondre d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée :

_Pour tout vous dire, je crois que je suis amoureuse de celui qui a été mon pire ennemi pendant six ans et demi, mes deux meilleurs amis combattent le sorcier psychopathe, et mes parents ne se souviennent pas de moi parce que j'ai dû leur effacer la mémoire à cause du fameux psychopathe. Alors vous voyez, au final, j'ai rien à perdre à me sacrifier pour la bonne cause.

_Tu as l'âme noble, Hermione Granger, sourit le sorcier abandonnant le vouvoiement. Tu auras ta place parmi les anges.

Hermione sourit, prenant la main que Lucis lui tendait. Une chaleur irradiante se mit à l'envahir, chauffant de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne l'envahisse complètement.

_C'était la fin._

.

Drago survolait la Grande Salle, lieu d'une bataille acharnée, tenant toujours son précieux fardeau sous son bras gauche. Il ne savait pourquoi il avait voulu s'en emparer, cependant, il espérait qu'Hermione puisse le sentir. Il ne l'abandonnait pas. Il ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Soudainement, l'Orbe se mit à irradier de manière abrupte. Il s'envola dans la pièce, sous les regards éberlués des sorciers qui ne faiblissaient pas. Un bruit sourd suivit d'une violente déflagration rasèrent la salle, soufflant tout sur son passage. Les sorciers furent projetés au sol, les quelques fenêtres encore debout se brisèrent, les meubles volèrent en éclat.

_Potter, maintenant !, cria le blond.

__**Avada kedavra !**_

Le Survivant était debout, l'air plus féroce que jamais, baguette tendue vers Lord Voldemort qui tomba lourdement sur le sol, vaincu. Les forces de l'Ordre achevèrent le travail commencé par leur chef, faisant prisonnier les trois quart des mangemorts, tuant le reste qui avaient essayé de s'enfuir.

Au milieu des décombres de la salle, Drago restait assis, le regard perdu dans le vague. Bon nombre de sorciers avaient essayé d'aller le voir, mais aucun n'avait réussi à le faire sortir de son mutisme. Les peines étaient encore trop fraiches, pour être éclipsées par la joie de la victoire.

Tenant sa robe noire, Narcissa traversa la Salle, ayant auparavant reçu l'approbation d'Harry qui se faisait soigner. Elle lissa les pans de sa robe avant de s'assoir près de son fils, lui caressant doucement l'épaule.

_Je suis si heureuse de te voir en vie.

_J'aurais préféré mourir.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, tout en fermant les yeux un instant. Merlin, comment son fils parviendrait-il à remonter cette pente ?

_Tu ne dois pas dire ces choses-là, chuchota-t-elle. Garde en mémoire qu'elle était d'un courage et d'une détermination sans faille.

_Regarde où ça l'a menée. Elle est morte, maintenant.

_Drago, ne soit pas ainsi.

_Et comment veux-tu que je sois ?, s'emporta-t-il. Super, mère, on a gagné la guerre, mais à quel prix ?

_Une vie, pour en sauver des millions, souligna doucement Narcissa. Je comprends ta rancœur, Drago, mais ne garde pas tout en toi, extériorise-là.

Poussant un cri de rage, le blond se releva, shootant dans un banc avant d'hurler et de s'effondrer sur le sol, incapable de pleurer. Son souffle était erratique, les battements de son cœur étaient désordonnés, ses membres, endoloris, ne semblaient plus pouvoir le tenir. Il suffoquait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse en paix.

Traversant les ruines, Maël rejoignit Narcissa et Drago. Il adressa une œillade compatissante à la blonde, avant de s'agenouiller près du garçon.

_On est finalement dans le même bateau, toi et moi, commença Maël. Tu sais, elle me parlait souvent de toi. Elle t'aimait, et ça la faisait souffrir, que tu sois loin d'elle. Oh ça, elle ne me l'a jamais dis, cependant, je suis persuadé que ton absence la tuait à petit feu. Mais bon, comme tu t'obstines à envoyer bouler ceux qui t'aiment, je ne vais pas m'imposer.

Alors que le brun se relevait, et s'en allait, Drago se leva à son tour et rattrapa Maël en deux enjambées.

_Parle-moi d'elle, ordonna-t-il froidement.

_Après, je te promets que je t'en parle après.

Drago le laissa partir avant de rejoindre sa mère et de la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant de toutes ses forces contre son cœur.

.

_C'est tout, Malefoy.

_Granger était vraiment comme ça ?

_Oh ça oui, sourit Maël. Tu reveux un verre ?

Il lui tendit la bouteille de Whisky-pur-feu, vingt ans d'âge, avant de lui en resservir un verre. Ils trinquèrent avant de boire une gorgée chacun.

_Donc récapitulons : Granger était gentille, douce, intelligente, lisait au moins deux fois par mois Orgueils et Préjugés, un roman moldu, rêvait du grand amour, et parlait dans son sommeil à propos de lapins ?

_La première fois, c'est assez traumatisant, avoua Maël. Mais à force, on s'y fait... Je crois.

_Tu l'aimais, devina Drago.

_Ouais, plus que tout même. Elle aurait pu me demander de lui donner mon cœur, et par là je parle dans sens propre, que je l'aurais fait. Hermione… Je connaissais toutes ses mimiques. La façon dont elle a de froncer ses sourcils lorsqu'elle réfléchit, son regard qui s'illumine, lorsqu'elle sourit. Sa voix suraigüe, lorsqu'elle se met en colère. Le petit grain de beauté qu'elle a derrière son oreille gauche. Les fines taches de rousseurs qui maculaient sa peau diaphane. Ouais, je connaissais vraiment tous ces détails insignifiants.

Drago se sentit mal pour Maël. Merlin que ce type pouvait l'insupporter, cependant, au final il avait raison, ils étaient tous les deux dans le même bateau. Amoureux d'une fille têtue et énervante, plus courageuse que tout Poudlard réuni, qui s'était sacrifiée pour ses proches.

Harry arriva dans la Salle sur Demande, où Drago et Maël se terraient lorsqu'ils parlaient de Granger. Il respectait leurs moments. C'étaient bien les seuls qu'ils avaient en commun.

_C'est l'heure, les gars, annonça-t-il en nouant correctement sa cravate.

Il était plus de vingt heures, mais le parc était illuminé par des milliers de chandelles, situées près d'une grande stèle en marbre. Une sorte de mémorial fait pour les morts que cette guerre avait engendrés. Ceux qui comptait et que l'on ne reverrait assurément jamais.

Robes noires et costumes aussi sombres étaient de rigueurs. Un mois après la victoire, tous se réunissaient pour fêter cet évènement. Tous les élèves étaient dans le parc, assis sur des bancs alignés en face d'une petite estrade où la directrice McGonagall avait fait un magnifique discours, larmoyant à souhait. Tous se succédèrent, chantant les louanges des combattants disparus. Des amis, des frères, des sœurs, des amours, que la guerre leur avait arraché.

Seul Drago resta assis, imperturbable, refusant de se joindre aux festivités, et ce, malgré le regard implorant que Pansy lui lançait.

_Tu es là.

La brune l'avait rejoint une heure ou deux plus tard, alors qu'il était assis sur _leur _rocher, près du lac.

_Tu devrais te joindre aux festivités, Drago, murmura-t-elle en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Il y a une fête dans les cachots, et...

_Je ne suis plus ce gars là, coupa-t-il doucement.

_Je sais, tu as bien pris dix ans en cinq mois !, ria-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le bercer avec douceur, comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant.

_Elle me manque aussi, tu sais. J'adorais me prendre la tête avec elle, mais tu m'excuses, je n'ai pas pu tenir Maël trop longtemps éloigné d'elle.

_Il l'aime aussi.

_Ouais, Granger était beaucoup aimée, aussi difficile puisse-t-il être à croire.

_C'était une bonne fille, annonça Blaise en arrivant.

_Bonne, ouais qu'elle l'était, ajouta Theo.

Blaise et Pansy lui jetèrent un regard réprobateur, alors que Drago se tendit subitement, une aura meurtrière émanant de lui.

_Ça va, je déconne, dit Theo en levant les mains.

_Vous croyez que c'est bien ? Là où elle est ?, demanda la seule fille du groupe.

_Ça peut difficilement être pire qu'ici... S'il te plait, t'as entendu le discours de la vieille McGo ? C'était encore pire que le pire truc au monde !

_Quelle comparaison, Blaise, tu m'effraies, ricana Theo.

_Anh ta gueule toi.

Ils sourirent d'un commun accord, tandis que Drago continuait à regarder les étoiles, là où son soleil était désormais. Son Soleil Étoilé. _Stella Solem. _Ils n'étaient plus sur la même Terre, mais demeureraient à jamais sous le même ciel.

_Granger me manque, lâcha subitement Theo.

_Elle nous manque à tous, hein Dray ?

_Genre, elle me manque carrément pas, sourit le Serpentard.

_C'est ça, à d'autres mec !

_Tu me fais chier Blaise, dès que j'essaie de penser à autre chose, tu me remets Granger sur le tapis, c'est gonflant à force ! Je vais finir par croire que tu étais amoureux d'elle !

_Et si c'était le cas ?, nargua le métis.

_Ça n'aurait rien changé. Franchement, avec Maël et toi, vous auriez pu tout au plus tenter d'essayer de m'arriver à la cheville comme ça, rétorqua Drago.

_Connard !, jura Blaise.

_Tu l'as cherché !, se défendit le blond.

_Vous êtes de vrais gamins !, déplora Pansy.

Ils la regardèrent et lui offrirent un magnifique doigt d'honneur en simultané, ce qui lui arracha un sourire radieux malgré sa moue désespérée. Ça lui faisait plaisir, de retrouver sa bande. Et son Prince. La cour du Prince des Serpents, à vrai dire. Enfin, Prince qui se ramollissait quelque peu depuis son retour, mais qui était vivant.

_N'empêche, moi je dis que dès qu'on a notre diplôme, on fonce à Barcelone !, annonça Theo.

_Barcelone ? Non, moi je dis Ibiza, rétorqua Blaise en affichant un grand sourire.

_Et Paris alors ?, intervint la brune. Paris, c'est juste génial !

_C'est pour les fleurs bleues, et les gonzes en manque de shopping... Oh mais laisse-moi deviner, t'es les deux !

Theodore Nott se prit une baffe magistrale de la part d'une Pansy Parkinson qui fulgurait de rage. Elle lui aurait fait volontiers bouffer ses fleurs bleues, tiens !

Elle reporta son attention sur Drago qui regardait le lac, d'un air absent. Elle avait bien comprit que dans son cœur, elle ne rivaliserait jamais avec Granger. Personne ne le pourrait, mais elle se jura d'être près de lui. Tout le restant de sa vie. Il l'avait sauvée, maintes et maintes fois, alors c'était à son tour de lui rendre la pareille.

Elle se souvenait encore de son père violent, qui la battait sans cesse. Un jour, lors de l'été entre la quatrième et la cinquième année, Drago était venu chez elle, quelques jours. Lorsque son père avait commencé à la battre, il était intervenu, le battant à la manière moldue. Frappant le visage laid de son père, jusqu'à ce que sa lèvre inférieure éclate, que son arcade sourcilière casse. Jusqu'à ce qu'il implore l'héritier Malefoy de le laisser en vie. Chose qu'il fit avant de lui cracher dessus, et de prendre Pansy avec lui, lui interdisant de retourner chez elle.

_Rentrez maintenant, ordonna calmement Drago.

_T'es sûr que...

_Je vous ai dis de rentrer, coupa-t-il avec fermeté. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard dans le dortoir, j'ai envie de rester un peu seul.

Ils le laissèrent une boule leur nouant le ventre, toujours un peu inquiets de devoir l'abandonner à sa solitude. Il n'était jamais seul, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour lui, sauf qu'il s'obstinait à refuser leur aide. À croire qu'il se complaisait dans sa souffrance.

Drago, une fois seul, s'autorisa à souffler. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, coudes sur les genoux, il prit sa tête entre ses mains, priant pour la douleur cesse. Pas qu'elle s'arrête complètement. Rien qu'elle s'atténue un peu lui irait. Il voulait juste être en paix, quelques instants.

_Tu as mal, n'est-ce pas ?

_Fous moi la paix, Granger !

Il releva subitement la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Devant lui, Hermione Jean Granger, en chair et en os, lui souriait doucement. Elle avait l'air d'avoir tellement changé... Ses cheveux avaient poussés, s'étaient lissés, et étaient d'un blanc aux reflets d'argents étonnant. Ils étaient tressés en un magnifique épi, sans le moindre défaut. Sa peau avait légèrement bruni, et elle avait gagné des formes exactement là où il fallait. Elle portait une robe vaporeuse en mousseline d'un gris pâle qui tirait vers le parme, dont l devant se croisait plusieurs fois afin de bien enserrer sa poitrine. Elle se nouait dans son cou grâce à deux ficelles argentées, et à ses pieds trônaient des chaussures grises, en cuir, à talons.

_Granger ?

_Salut, sourit-elle.

_T'es vivante ?, demanda-t-il sans trop réellement y croire.

_Non, juste... Pour quelques minutes. Je suis morte par sacrifice, j'ai eu une vie droite sans le moindre écart, alors on m'a autorisé à t'adresser un dernier au revoir.

_Fallait pas te donner cette peine, cracha-t-il en se levant.

Il fit quelques pas en direction du château avant de sentir les mains d'Hermione, glacées, lui attraper son bras maudit où cette fichue marque ne partira jamais. Une étrange fraicheur le paralysa, et lorsqu'il regarda son bras, la marque était partie.

_Que...

_Je n'ai que quelques minutes, annonça-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Dix avec de la chance.

_T'es quoi ? Une sorte d'ange ?

_Une sorte, oui.

Afin de se donner de la contenance, elle se racla fortement la gorge avant de reprendre :

_Je suis la Régicide. Lucis Noctis était considéré comme un Roi, puisqu'il était le plus puissant sorcier au monde. En l'ayant tué, je suis Hermione Jean Granger, Régicide.

_C'est que tu dois faire peur là-haut, asséna Drago avec sarcasme.

_Je comprends ta peine, mais...

_Mais quelle peine Granger ? Je vais bien !

Hermione se mordit les lèvres alors qu'un affreux sentiment de culpabilité venait de l'assaillir. Elle n'aurait jamais dû revenir.

Il avait encore changé, physiquement. Ses cheveux avaient reprit leur clarté légendaire, tirant vers le blanc. Ils avaient poussés, aussi, lui rasant le cou à présent. Deux mèches de part et d'autre de sa tête vinrent se rejoindre dans ses cheveux, nouées par un simple élastique. Il avait reprit ses traits royaux, malgré le fait que la guerre l'ait sans doute marqué à tout jamais.

_Si tu le souhaites, commença doucement Hermione, je peux t'effacer la mémoire. Tu ne te souviendras jamais de moi, ou des sentiments que tu aurais pu avoir.

_Ne fais pas ça, la coupa-t-il avec fermeté. Même si tu m'as apporté des souffrances, tu m'as surtout rendu meilleur, tu m'as fait devenir quelqu'un de bien.

Émue, Hermione s'avança doucement près de lui, avant de laisser sa main droite errer sur la joue rugueuse du blond, qui ferma les yeux, voulant graver ces instants dans sa mémoire. Il ne savait que trop bien que c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Il se refusait de la laisser partir sans garder le moindre détails en souvenir.

_Je ne t'ai pas rendu meilleur, tu l'étais déjà... J'ai simplement fait ressortir ton bon côté afin que le monde entier voit quel homme exceptionnel tu es.

_Tu te confesses enfin ?, demanda-t-il avec son air supérieur.

_Je t'aime, Drago Malefoy.

Bien qu'il fusse bouleversé, Drago n'en montra rien, gardant cet air antipathique qui lui était propre. Il se refusait de laisser paraître son trouble. C'était une question d'honneur. Il ne savait que trop bien que s'il craquait, jamais il ne s'en remettrait.

_Bien-sûr que tu m'aimes, rétorqua-t-il en affichant son rictus narquois. Tout le monde m'aime, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ferais une exception.

_Crétin, sourit Hermione.

_Toujours cette même insulte, développe un peu.

La brune prit une grand inspiration, avant de lever son regard vers le ciel, éblouie par la magnificence du ciel dégagé.

_La dernière fois, reprit Drago, c'est moi qui te dire au revoir, aujourd'hui les rôles s'inversent.

_On se retrouva dans, aller... On dit quatre vingt ans ?

_Où, dès que tu t'en vas, je cours dans la réserve de Serverus, et je te rejoins dans dix minutes.

Hermione lui jeta un regard menaçant avant de pincer les lèvres et d'appuyer son index sur le torse ferme du blond, qui la regardait d'un air moqueur.

_Je te préviens, articula-t-elle avec autorité, tu as intérêt de vieillir mal, de devenir un vieux papy râleur, d'enguirlander tes petits enfants à tout va, et de me promettre de ne pas achever ta vie.

_Granger...

_Promets-le !, insista la brune. Allez, promets-le moi !

_D'accord, soupira-t-il l'air vaincu.

_D'accord quoi ?

Il roula des yeux, franchement agacé cette fois-ci.

_D'accord Granger, je te promets de ne pas vouloir aller me faire bouffer par les vers prématurément.

Hermione afficha une moue écœurée avant de se détourner du blond.

_Tu es vraiment repoussant.

_Oh allez, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !

Elle s'arrêta, un grand sourire lui illuminant le visage. C'était vrai. C'était tellement vrai... Se retournant, elle sentit une drôle de sensation l'envahir. Comme ci son corps voulait s'en aller. Comme ci son temps était terminé.

_Je vais bientôt m'en aller, Drago.

_Dis-oui, Granger.

_P-Pardon ?, bégaya-t-elle.

_Dis juste oui, répéta Drago. Juste un oui.

Un éclair d'hésitation lui vrilla les pupilles, et, voyant qu'il transpirait de sincérité, dis « oui », tout en hochant doucement la tête.

Le blond fondit alors sur ses lèvres, goûtant au fruit défendu dont il avait été trop longtemps privé. Il la souleva, l'obligeant à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, tout en approfondissant le baiser. Il la sentait enfin, là, dans ses bras, là où sa place était requise. Son cœur, mort depuis exactement un mois, se raviva avant de déverser un brasier ardent le long de son corps.

Subitement, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Hermione se retira, lui toucha le poignet avant de s'évaporer lentement, dans un nuage de poussière argentée, rapidement emporté par la brise délicate. Seul, Drago resta longtemps debout, le regard dans le vide, une larme traitresse roulant le long de sa joue droite.

.

Pansy se peignait les cheveux, prête à aller au lit, lorsqu'une forme apparue derrière elle. Se mettant en position de combat, elle s'apprêtait à l'assommer lorsqu'elle reconnut Granger... Qui avait de drôles d'airs fantomatiques.

_Merde, j'ai pas fumé pourtant !, grommela la Serpentarde en se frottant les yeux.

_Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'éterniser. Pour faire simple, je suis une sorte d'ange, et j'ai pu revenir sur Terre durant très peu de temps.

_D'accord, acquiesça Pansy sans vraiment trop comprendre.

_Je me suis effacée de la mémoire de Drago... Enfin, j'ai effacé les sentiments qu'il avait pour moi, expliqua posément Hermione. Il se souviendra m'avoir aimé, mais pour lui, c'est terminé. C'est fini depuis la fin de la guerre, tu comprends ?

Pansy serra les poings, furieuse. _Pour qui se prenait donc cette maudite Griffondor ?_

_Tu n'avais pas le droit de jouer avec ça !, s'emporta-t-elle avec hargne. C'est son esprit, alors quoique tu sois, je refuse que tu joues avec ce qu'il y a dans sa tête !

_Sérieusement, Pansy, tu voyais tout comme moi comme il était abattu. Je ne pouvais le laisser dans cet état-là. Il sera heureux, d'accord ? Mais il ne faut pas que vous lui parliez de moi. Ni d'avant, ni de cette visite, de rien du tout d'accord ? S'il se souvient de moi, c'est perdu, insista Hermione.

_Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu ne préfèrerais pas qu'il se rappelle de toi ?

_Je fais ça pour lui, sourit Hermione. Fais passer le message à Theo et Blaise, ils ne doivent pas lui parler de moi !

Puis, comme elle était apparue, elle disparue doucement, s'effaçant lentement, emportée par une douce brise délicate.

Entendant le portrait de la salle commune Verte-et-Argentée pivoter, Pansy se dirigea rapidement vers le salon, rejoignant Blaise et Theo, alors que Drago Malefoy arrivait, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

_Alors, Barcelone, Ibiza et Paris, c'est ça le programme ?, demanda-t-il avec son sourire supérieur.

_Ouais, c'est ça, souffla Pansy.

_Allez vous pieuter, j'ai envie de rester tranquille dans la salle.

Avant de rejoindre son dortoir, l'unique fille présente dans la pièce remarqua avec effroi que le bracelet de Drago était de retour sur son poignet. Pourtant, elle avait juré qu'il l'avait donné à Granger ! Elle ne lui aurait tout de même pas fait l'affront de le lui rendre ? Si ? …

_Pansy, gronda froidement Drago. Va te coucher, je t'ai dis.

_Ouais, désolée, j'y vais, répondit la jeune fille avec hésitation.

Elle lui embrassa chastement le front avant de se carapater dans le dortoir. Il ne manquerait plus que son hésitation l'ai fait se souvenir de Granger, non mais !

Une fois seule, Drago jeta sa cravate loin de lui, avant d'ébouriffer ses longues mèches. Il gardait un air fermé, et ses yeux gris reflétaient plus que jamais son âme. Terne, sans vie... Perdu.

Il fit apparaître une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu dans ses mains avant de poser ses pieds sur la table basse, plongeant son regard sur son bracelet. Merlin, il était persuadé de ne plus l'avoir... Que Granger l'avait prit lorsqu'elle était morte. Granger. Morte... Ses yeux s'illuminèrent rapidement, alors qu'une flopée de flash-back lui revinrent en mémoire.

_« Son surnom, à cette fille emmerdante, c'est Miss-je-sais-tout. » « Granger, c'est moi qui me déclare à une fille qui ne m'aimera jamais, et c'est moi qui devrait te consoler ? C'est de l'ironie ou... » « Alors ne meurs pas. Parce que je ne sais pas c'est étrange mais... Je ne crois pas pouvoir tenir si je ne me querelle plus avec toi. » « _C_ontre celui qui tentera de te toucher. Allez Granger, on se revoit à la bataille finale ! »_

_Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive, grommela-t-il alors qu'un violent mal de tête l'assaillait.

_« Ravi de voir que je te fais toujours cet effet » « Il a plus que ta vie et la mienne en jeu. Des gens meurent pendant que l'on discute, je dois faire ça. » « Donne-moi une solution pour que la douleur s'estompe. Je ne demande même pas qu'elle s'arrête, juste qu'elle s'estompe » « Il faut croire que je t'aime plus que je ne te déteste. »_

Soudainement, ses yeux devinrent plus bleu que jamais, prenant une magnifique couleur azur, plus pure que jamais. _Il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Hermione._

_Sa peine, lorsqu'elle était partie. Peine qu'il avait partagé avec Maël, car tous les deux partageaient le même tourment. L'amitié, qu'il avait noué avec Potter et Weasley afin d'avoir l'impression qu'elle était encore là. Ce sentiment de vivre, lorsqu'elle avait à nouveau posé ses grands yeux sur lui, ce soir même. Sa volonté, de tout lui faire oublier..._

Il eut un sourire amer avant de reprendre une gorgée de Whisky, tout en rejetant sa tête en arrière, avant de pousser un profond soupir. Les yeux rivés sur les hauts plafonds, il constata avec plaisir que l'aube se levait lentement sur Poudlard. Ce fut alors d'une voix éteinte, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, qu'il chuchota :

_Ne crois pas que tu me peux faire t'oublier, ça n'arrivera jamais, mon _**Soleil Étoilé**_.

**.**

_**Réponses aux reviews Anonymes : **_

**morgane : **Aw, c'est gentil ! :). Ravie que ça te plaise, et que tu aimes « mon » Drago :p. J'espère aussi que cette fin t'a plu :).

**nandouillettemalfoy : **Je suis ravie que, même si tu n'aimes pas laisser de reviews, tu ais pris la peine de le faire pour mon histoire :). C'est vrai que les Serpentards sont « gentils », mais c'est majoritairement parce qu'ils sont entres eux :p. Bref, j'espère que ça t'a plu :).

**amandine : **Contente que la suite ne t'a pas déçue, j'espère que la fin t'a aussi conquise ! Ravie aussi que Golden Jail t'a plu, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ce qu'on écrit est apprécié :).

**Anonyme : **Merci surtout à toi de prendre le temps de lire ce que j'écris :) (Quand tu au fait que j'écris merveilleusement bien, j'appose mon véto, c'est totalement faux :P)

_**Les petits potins de l'Auteur : **J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fini Diluculo... Ça sera finalement un tree-short (On s'en doute pas, hein ! :D). Je ne voulais pas faire une fin guimauve, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, honte à moi ! _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à le lire, merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette mini-histoire, et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas qu'elle soit aussi brève :p._

_Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu, commenté, apprécié, détesté... Voilà, juste merci._

_Bisous, _

_Ely sword._


End file.
